Holiday Friends
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Third in the 'Friends' Series. It is finally Christmastime in Whitechapel, and Sky is determined to have the best one yet. But the Shadow is bound to destroy that. With twists and turns, will Sky and her friends have a frozen Christmas? Or will they be able to have a merry one? Rated T for swearing and what not. ENJOY!
1. White Christmas

**A/N- Hey guys! If you are reading this, it must be December 14th! I am writing this after completing Best Friends, but you must be reading this on the release date. So yeah! Since there will be a new chapter everyday, I decided to write it early! **

**I always wanted to do a story with just Third Person POV, or at least a chapter of it. So maybe most of the story will be in third person...unless I want to change it. :)**

**So for Christmas, I thought that every chapter, I'd add a song lyric! I had made my own "12 Days Of Christmas" song regarding to MBAV! So everyday, I will post a new lyric in the Author's note. **

**[Sing in the tune to 12 Days of Christmas]**

***Ahem***

_**On the first day of Christmas, a person gave to me: The Third Season of MBAV!**_

**Well that was an obvious. Must be on the list of so many MBAV fans...hope for Christmas miracles! :)**

**So with that, enjoy the first chapter of Holiday Friends!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC Sky and the plot of this story! If I did, I would see Benny and Ethan under that mistletoe... ;) I also don't own any of the Christmas songs (minus my rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas) mentioned throughout the story. Just saying!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 1: A White Christmas<p>

* * *

><p><em>A snowflake danced through the winter sky. It fluttered around the city of white, watching the people rush throughout the streets, exchanging smiles of joy and buying gifts for the ones they love. The snowflake made contact with the wind and it shot past the frantic city as it floated towards the quiet street. <em>_The snowflake flew past the Morgan's house, the Weir's house, the Bryan's house, and swirled past the Fox's house, the Keaner's house and the Jones's house._

_It continued to fly past the 6 houses when it started to slowly drift to the ground. Delicately and gently, it landed on the concrete floor, right in front of a hooded figure. _

_The shadowy figure stopped and stared at the snowflake, that slowly was starting to melt. The figure smiled as it walked over it. _

_The shadow looked up at the sky as one more snowflake floated onto its jacket._

_ The figure grinned as it melted right when it made contact with it. _

_The Shadow smiled. _

_"12 days." It whispered as it continued to make it's way through the city._

* * *

><p>Sky lied down on her bed as she stared at her ceiling. She sighed in boredom, not knowing what to do. Her video games were completed...twice. And their internet was down. Her dad was getting that fixed, but in the meanwhile, she basically had nothing to do.<p>

Suddenly, she saw a blurry spot of white float down onto her window. She tilted her head in confusion as she walked up to her window. Her small frown turned into a small smile that widened at every snowflake.

Snowflakes started to fall as Sky smiled. _It's snowing! It really is snowing!_

She danced around her room in joy. She paused in her spot, a thought emerging in her mind. She turned on her radio and looked for the station she was looking for. She was praying that what she thought was right when a joyful Christmas carol blared on the radio. She grinned. _And they already started to play Christmas carols on the radio. This is fantastic! _She closed her door as she started to dance around her room, happiness surging inside her.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Everywhere you go<em>  
><em>Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again<em>  
><em>With candy canes and silver lanes aglow<em>

She smiled as she saw more snowflakes swirl through the sleepy town of Whitechapel. The snow started to cover the ground, leaving patches of a fuzzy white. She saw people who were out for walks look up at the snowflakes floating down on them. Bing Crosby's voice continued to blare on the radio.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Toys in every store<em>  
><em>But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be<em>  
><em>On your own front door<em>

_A pair of Hop along boots and a pistol that shoots_  
><em>Is the wish of Barney and Ben<em>  
><em>Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk<em>  
><em>Is the hope of Janice and Jen<em>  
><em>And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again<em>

Sky peered through her window as she doodled a heart on the foggy glass. She smiled a love-struck smile when she saw who's house was right in the center of her heart drawing.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Soon the bells will start<em>  
><em>And the thing that will make them ring<em>  
><em>Is the carol that you sing right within your heart<em>

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Toys in every store<em>  
><em>But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be<em>  
><em>On your own front door<em>  
><em>Sure it's Christmas once more<em>

The doorbell rang through the house. Sky turned her radio on as she ran downstairs. "I'll get it!" She singsonged to her parents. Her mom and dad peered at her from the kitchen, wondering what could have made her daughter so happy. Sky opened the door.

Outside was a shivering Benny, who's hair was messily drooped out of his red beanie in the most neatest way possible. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck as he blew some warm air into his cold hands. He smiled, teeth chattering.

"H-Hey S-Sky!" He shivered. Sky returned the smile. "Hey B, you look cold." He rolled his eyes playfully. "We live in Whitechapel. Of course I'm cold!" They laughed as Sky invited Benny in.

Sky gave some hot chocolate to the shivering spellmaster as he smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I sometimes forget how cold it can get in Whitechapel." He said as he sipped his hot chocolate. He stopped.

"You do have marshmallows...right?" Sky laughed as she threw him a pack of marshmallows from the kitchen. He caught them with great ease as he smiled. "Yes!" He cheered like a little kid as he grabbed a handful and plopped them into his cup. Sky giggled as she went to sit down beside Benny, grabbing a few marshmallows herself.

"So what brings you here?" He shrugged. "I dunno, I wanted to see if you wanted to take a stroll through the gardens. For some reason, the gardens really mean a lot to me nowadays. I visit there almost everyday. It seems...I don't know...special somehow. Weird huh?" He took another sip of his hot chocolate as Sky flashed him a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah! So weird..." She trailed off as she rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, if it's cold, then why do you want to go out?" He blushed. "I sorta came here first because you make killer hot chocolate! The mix is so...chocolate-y!" Sky laughed as he slurped down his hot chocolate, pouring the marshmallows down his mouth. Sky laughed even harder when he smiled, hinting marshmallows in his mouth.

They laughed hysterically as Sky finished her hot chocolate. She smiled as the laughter died down. "Okay, I'll take a stroll with you. Just let me change." Benny nodded. "Do whatever a girl's gotta do." She punched him playfully before dashing upstairs.

She searched through her closet frantically, wondering what she should wear.

She finally threw on a pair of black leggings, a knee-length black skirt, and a beautiful red hand-knitted sweater she knitted a few years ago. She smiled as she grabbed her scarf and earmuffs as she went downstairs.

"Let's go!" She cheered as she put on her black jacket. She slipped into her boots as she dragged Benny outside, catching him by surprise.

"Hey mom, dad! I will be out with Benny! Seeya later!" She yelled as she shut the door quickly.

Sky's dad peered over the newspaper he was reading as Sky's mom sat down beside him, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Why don't those two just hook up?" She asked. He chuckled. "Patience...it will take patience."

They laughed as they sipped their hot chocolate, watching their fireplace burn.

* * *

><p>Sky and Benny walked through the Whitechapel Gardens, watching as snow gently landed on the tree's branches. The bushes were starting to get covered in white snowflakes as couples and friends walked through the snowy gardens, exchanging stories of their past and laughing along with one another. Choirs could be heard, their voice echoing through the town. Sky smiled.<p>

"I love the winter season! Everything about it is so...joyous!" Benny chuckled. "Agreed. But is also is a death wish to my wallet. I think I'm gonna have to live off stale bread for the next 3 months until I get enough money to live! Who knew gift shopping was so complicated?" Sky smiled. "Amen to that my friend!"

They laugh as they sit on the stone bench. Sky looks at Benny.

"Speaking of my friend, where is Ethan?" Benny's smile deflates. Sky's eyes widen. "What? Did something happen?" He frowned. "No...it's just that...um.." Sky raised her eyebrow. "What?" He sighed.

"Ethan...he is sorta...depressed that Sarah left. He's been that way ever since the dance. His mom said he only came down for meals, but other than that, he spent all his days in his room, crying about Sarah and acting...well...blue. Jane even said that she has heard 'Blue Christmas' on repeat everyday. She says it's starting to get annoying, but his whole family is worried. He hasn't talked to anyone ever since. It's like someone ripped out his heart, squashed it to pieces, then stuffed it back upside down."

Sky frowned sympathetically. "Oh my gosh! We need to visit him!" She stood up at once. Benny frowned. "Are you sure he'll even talk to us?" Sky smiled as she magically conjured up a plate of cookies.

"I am not taking no for an answer."

And with that, Sky dragged Benny all the way to the Morgan's residence.

* * *

><p><em>The shadow swirled through the city, before stopping at it's secret lair. It walked in quickly and snapped the door closed, the camouflage on the door appearing once more. <em>

_It walked towards a table. The Shadow picked up the spellbook and searched through the book until it found the spell it was looking for. It smiled as she read it._

_"Da mihi potestatem, quo cuncta" It murmured.*_**  
><strong>

_Suddenly, the shadowy figure felt a cold sensation run through its body. The cold feeling stopped as it shivered slightly. It felt...powerful. It pointed its finger at a beaker._

_It froze into ice and shattered. _

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why we are doing this?"<p>

Benny walked alongside Sky, who carried the plate of cookies carefully. She smiled. "It seems like...the more better thing to do. It is Christmas after all!" He smiled. "So what drugs are you on?"

She laughed as she rang the doorbell, her hand shivering. Mrs. Morgan answered the door and smiled.

"Hey guys! Come in; it must be freezing!" We smile gratefully as we walk in. Benny smiles. "Thanks Mrs. Morgan. Is Ethan home?" Her smile deflates. "Yes. He's been up in his room since Sarah left." Sky nodded sympathetically. "We heard. We brought cookies!" She smiled. "That's very kind!" She took a bite out of a cookie and winked at Sky. "Magic-made cookies are the best!"

They laughed as Benny and Sky made their way upstairs. "Thanks Mrs. M!" Sky called out as she walked towards Ethan's room.

Sounds of slow music blared through his room. Benny knocked on his door slowly.

"Hey E? It's Benny and Sky...you in there?" He asked. "Go away!" A muffled voice said. Sky rolled her eyes. "I brought cookies..." Silence passed when they heard a groan once more. "Fine. Come in..." They opened the door slowly and silently gasped. Sky almost dropped the cookies.

Ethan was sitting on his computer chair, staring deeply into the grey sky. Marks of dried tears were shown on his cheeks as his hair drooped messily over his eyes, like they have never been brushed for weeks. A song blared from his computer.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_  
><em>I'll be so blue just thinking about you<em>  
><em>Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me<em>

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_  
><em>That's when those blue memories start calling<em>  
><em>You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white<em>  
><em>But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas<em>

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,_  
><em>But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas<em>

The song ended, and after a few seconds of silence, the Elvis song played once more. Benny and Sky exchanged looks as Ethan grabbed a cookie and moaned in sadness as he chewed on the cookie. Sky sat down beside him along with Benny.

"I am so sorry Ethan." Benny nodded. "She said she loved you E. She just needed time and-" Sky nudged him as Ethan sobbed into Sky's shoulder. "She's gone...my love is gone!" He moaned in between tears. Sky gave Benny a glare, who shot his hands up in defeat.

"Uh...there there E...it's all gonna be fine..." Benny tried to sooth Ethan as he patted his back sympathetically. "I will never happy again!" He moans in sadness. Sky uses her magic to levitate a comb to her. She slowly brushed Ethan's tangled hair.

"We are going outside. And if you say no, I'll spank you with lightning." She said as she through him clothes. He looked at her and sighed. "Well I obviously have no choice."

Benny and Sky smiled as they walked downstairs. Sky sighed. "Poor Ethan. I can't imagine what I would do if the same happened to me." Benny nodded as Ethan trudged down the staircase.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled as he slipped on his boots and threw on his jacket as he walked out, slamming the door in the process. Mrs. Morgan, Sky and Benny exchanged looks.

"I should magic up cookies often! Have fun guys!" Mrs. Morgan called out. Sky and Benny smiled. "Thanks Mrs. M!"

And with that, they walked out.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<em>  
><em>Just like the ones I used to know<em>  
><em>Where the tree tops glisten<em>  
><em>And children listen<em>  
><em>To hear sleigh bells in the snow<em>

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
><em>With every Christmas card I write<em>  
><em>May your days be merry and bright<em>  
><em>And may all your Christmases be white"<em>

The children's choir sang as Benny, Ethan, and Sky walked through the streets of Whitechapel. Ethan caught sight of a young couple kissing under the mistletoe. He moaned as Sky and Benny steer him clear from the happy couple. Suddenly, Sky catches sight of Erica and Rory.

"Hey guys! Isn't it fantastic outside?" Erica groaned as Rory nodded eagerly. "Yup! This is gonna be the best Christmas ever...everyone will be here...we'll exchange gifts-" Erica nudged him as Ethan buried his face into Sky's shoulder once more. Erica rose an eyebrow. "What's with Mr. Moans-A-Lot?" Ethan moaned once more as Sky sighs.

"Ethan misses...you know who..." Erica nodded in understanding as she grumbles. "See? Just another reason to be upset that it's Christmas." Benny and Sky exchange confused looks as Rory sighs. He pulls them aside while Erica stayed with the whiny Ethan.

"What is with fangs? She seems to hate the holidays..." Benny whispered. Rory sighed. "She hates Christmas. It...it was the day when her grandma died. She loved her to the world's edges and misses her terribly. When she died when Erica was 8, Erica never celebrated Christmas again." Sky's heart shattered.

"Oh my gosh...that is terrible!" Rory nodded sadly. "Yeah..." Then he perked up. "We need to show her that Christmas is fun with her friends! I should start a party or something!" Benny smiled. "That is certainly kind of you Rorster!" He beamed. Suddenly, Erica's voice cut them off.

"Um...guys, I don't want to interrupt or anything...but you might want to see this..." They looked in the direction Ethan and Erica were staring at and they gasped.

The young couple who were kissing earlier...they were turned to ice.

"Oh my goodness..." They walked cautiously towards the two ice-statues. Ethan traced a finger on its cold surface. "Who would do this?" He murmured.

Suddenly, a beep was heard through Sky's purse. She pulled out her phone. Another beep. Erica tilted her head in confusion as her phone read "One new text"

Ethan, Rory, and Benny's phones beeped soon after. They all had one new text message. They opened their phones, fear building up inside of them as they gasped. "No way..." Sky whispered as she looked at everyone in fear. "Did you guys..." Rory trailed off when his answer was shown by a bunch of nods from his friends. Sky read the note once more.

_Merry Christmas! I see you found my gift. ;)_

_Do you like Secret Santa? Hope so, because I am yours. And I'm bringing more of these gifts until Christmas. Soon enough, you'll have a town-full of these!_

_You have 12 days..._

_Until then, I'll continue wrapping gifts for you guys. _

_Have the most whitest Christmas,_

_-The Shadow_

* * *

><p><strong>*- "Give me the power to freeze all things in my way...or at least that's what I think I typed into Google Translate...<strong>

**A/N- And that concludes the first chapter to Holiday Friends! I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow with a brand new chapter in the morning!**

**So until then, have a fang-tastic Sunday and drop a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Cold December Night

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with Day 2 of my 12 day project! (By project, I mean this story :D) and I am very excited to start. If you are reading this, I will assume it is December 15th, right? **

**And with a new chapter brings a new song lyric!**

_**"On the second day of Christmas, a person gave to me: An Ethan and A Benny  
><strong>__** And the third season of MBAV!"**_

**Yup! I always wanted friends as loyal and friendly [and as supernatural] as Benny and Ethan! But I will stick to my friends; they are all that [minus the supernatural part...or so I think :D]**

**So let's start some shoutouts!**

**Drama Queen- Thank you! I am super glad you are enjoying this; I suck at first chapters, but I promise that the drama will get heated once we get to chapters like 4 and above. Oops..spoiler ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV Fan- Yes I am back (And yes, one week is tragically long). The reason for my absent is because I was finishing this story up. Since I'm posting everyday, I wanted to make sure I was prepared. You understand right? Hope so, I am glad you care Fanfic Buddy! *Returns the big bear hug* And I can assure that this will get interesting. Review soon!**

**Super Potterhead and Fangirl- Thank you for reviewing! And I am glad that I am continuing the Friends Series; if you read my profile, you'll know that there are loads to go. Enjoy the story!**

**So with that, drop a review, and enjoy Chapter 2!**

**P.S- I have wanted to incorporate this song in this story for so long, so yeah! This is gonna be awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC Sky and this plot for this story. If I did, Ethan would bring Sarah the gift of a wedding ring! ;) I also don't own the songs mentioned throughout this story. Just saying!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 2: Cold December Night<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside<br>I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in<br>So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
><em>Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<em>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry<em>  
><em>Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour"<em>

Benny could hear the song play through the city speakers. The song was in perfect harmony, and the story in the song, to Benny, was just...romantic. _This is what Christmas should feel like... _He thought to himself as he continued to walk through the crowded streets.

_"The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
>Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there<br>I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
>To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>

_I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_  
><em>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out<em>  
><em>Ah, but it's cold outside"<em>

Benny took a peek at the nearest display for the local jewelry store. The diamonds glistened through the window and the gold sparkled through Benny's eyes. He smiled at the thought, but his eyes fell onto the price. They widened as Benny almost dropped the warm hot chocolate he got from Sky. _How could anyone buy that?! It seems like it was made for billionaires! _

He frowned as he continued to walk through the snowy city. Children scurried, telling their parents of the presents that they wished for. Benny chuckled to himself, remembering when he was like that to his parents.

_"I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
><em>Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there<em>  
><em>You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hair<em>  
><em>Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?"<em>_  
><em>

The thought lingered through his mind. He realized his mistake. _I..I don't have parents now. _He tried to push the thought away as he wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck, his breath being shown in the cold air. He tried to push his thoughts more towards present-finding than drab and dark memories that would make a man miserable.

His eyes then fall on a crystal blue statue in the center of the city. He smiled; what a beautiful decoration! He walked up to it, but when he got just close enough, he gasped as he jumped back.

It was a happy family, their eyes reading happiness and...obliviousness.

They were frozen to ice.

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Get over that hold out<em>  
><em>Ah, but it's cold outside<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, it's cold outside<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, it's cold outside"<em>

The song slowly ended as Benny traced his finger of the ice statue of the happy family, tears threatening to drop. _Why would anyone do this?_ A vibration was felt in his pocket, catching Benny by surprise. He pulled out his phone and gasped. He had one new message. With a shaky hand, he opened it and his worst fears were confirmed.

_Dear Benny,_

_Oh poor you! I bet your wishing for something like that...and I don't mean the fake family you and your friends share. I mean the warm feeling of...love from parents._

_I guess parent-less boys can't feel that for Christmas, huh?_

_~Shadow_

* * *

><p>Sky sat in her room, reviewing the notes she had made.<p>

_A frozen couple in the streets...and the first text from the Shadow...now Benny said the Shadow froze a happy family into frozen ice. Then he said he received a rather cold text from the Shadow..._

She fiddled with her pen.

"But why would the Shadow even do that..." She mused in a silent whisper. She spun around in her chair as she continued to think deeply about the situation.

Suddenly, a cold breeze whirled past her room. Curious, Sky went up to the window ledge. It was Erica. She smiled.

"Hey Erica! Wassup?" She rolled her eyes playfully. "You are sounding like Rory..." Sky smirked. "Which you don't mind right?" Erica blushed. "Just let me in please." Sky nodded as she let Erica in. A familiar song started to play from Sky's radio.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
>In the lane, snow is glistening<br>A beautiful sight,  
>We're happy tonight.<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,_  
><em>Here to stay is a new bird<em>  
><em>He sings a love song,<em>  
><em>As we go along,<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

Erica groaned. "Can you please turn that off! It is killing me...again!" Sky rolled her eyes as she shut the radio. "I still don't get why you don't love the holidays. You shouldn't let one thing..." Sky stopped in midair. Erica looked at her. "What?" She sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Erica's look of confusion turned into a look of understanding, tears brimming from her eyes. "O-Oh. I-It's fine really." Sky shook her head. "No Erica, I just want to say that...we're your family. We'll always be. And if you feel like you need some kind words or some love, we may not be able to bring you the same love as your grandma, but I know a bumbling blonde vampire who would die trying. We would die trying. We accept you Erica, and we hope you do also." Erica smiled gratefully. "Thanks Sky. I do accept you guys; you are like my family...it feels right to be around you guys."

They sat in sat in silence for a while until Erica broke it. "So I came here about the frozen statues." Sky perked up at the statement. "Did you find anything out?" Erica nodded solemnly. "Yeah...in fact, I think I know a little more about it." Sky tilted her head in confusion as Erica lifted a leather book out of her bag. Sky read the title aloud.

"A Frozen Whitechapel...? I don't get it." Erica shushed her as she opened the book. Sky continued to read aloud from the crumpled pages.

"The dark sorcerer played with the frozen souls, granting her immortality forever." Sky's eyes widen. "I get it! Remember Stephanie?" Erica nodded hastily. "Yeah. I wanna hear nothing about that skunk. Continue?" Sky hinted as small smile as she continued.

"Well in order for someone to gain immortality, he or she has to get...like.. a magical charge. For example, a vampire gets their immortality from blood. A spellmaster or any other spell-using person, gets immortality from souls. So..." Erica's eyes widen in understanding as Sky finished her thoughts.

"So this...Shadow is a sorcerer trying to gain immortality by freezing people and gaining their souls." Erica growled. "Even if I hate the holidays, that is the most coldest thing I have ever heard." Sky nodded.

"And that gives us a bigger reason to save Whitechapel."

A buzz vibrated from Sky's computer. "What is that?" Erica looked at Sky's computer in confusion. "I was checking my email. The username is blocked...I wonder who it is?" They both peered over to peek at the message when they both gasp.

_Dear Erica and Sky,_

_So I clap for you. You finally figured it out. Which to be honest, was sooner than I thought considering it is only the second day. So congrats honor rolls! _

_But don't think I'm letting you off with such a easy start. Can't risk getting revealed right? You must understand, especially you Erica, considering we don't even know who's side you're on._

"That bitch!" Erica sneered as Sky hushed her. "There's still more. Just try and calm down okay?" Erica grumbled and nodded as they continued to read.

_So I will let you off with a warning. Whoever tells, one of you two will pay the, rather cold, price on the... 4th day. Let's do that._

_A good deal I hope? Better be, because, and this is to Sky, your little "spellmaster boyfriend" won't appreciate his girl decked out in ice._

_~Shadow_

Sky and Erica exchange fearful looks as they turned to face the window to see who might've been watching them.

But all they saw was a glimpse of black, shooting across the window and into the snowy streets.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked the empty trail of one of the local parks, humming the tune of "Jingle Bells" as he walked on.<p>

His mind lingered to all the supernatural events that were occurring in their sleepy little town.

A vibration buzzed through his phone, that was securely tuck in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone, fearing it was another cold message from the Shadow, but when he looked at it, he blew out a sigh of relief. It was Sky.

_I shouldn't be telling you guys this, but the Shadow...it's like Stephanie. I rather not say anymore, in case it's watching, but just think back to Stephanie._

_~Sky_

Ethan struggled to remember the events of Stephanie and the cheer team for the big rally. _Rally...that's it! Shadow...it's trying to gain immortality by getting souls!_

Another buzz from his phone. Ethan relaxed a little, knowing it was probably Sky again. But he realized he couldn't relax when he read the cold text.

_She should've not told. Now she's doomed to a cold life. Sucks to be her! But as a warning, you have until the 4th day to be with her. _

_P.S- Like my present? It was hard to find what you'd LOVE...or maybe even something you want dear old Santa to bring you...miracles can happen right?_

_~Shadow_

Ethan looked in front of him in fear. _This isn't happening..._

A frozen statue of a kissing couple was right in front of him.

* * *

><p>"And then she texted me about Sky...about her having a cold life. I think...I think the Shadow threatened her."<p>

Ethan and Benny were sitting in Lotta Latte, going over some notes that Sky made and what threats the Shadow have caused. Benny's eyes widen when Ethan had mentioned Sky.

"Whoever that bitch is, it better not touch a finger on Sky." Ethan chuckled as he sipped his coffee. "Protective much?" Ethan laughed as Benny's face brightened into a deep red. "But why would the Shadow want to suck souls from Whitechapel? Why not anyone else?" Benny mused as he sipped his coffee. Ethan shrugged.

"In my opinion, I should be wondering how the Shadow knows so much from us in the first place..." Benny nodded as he pulled out a paper from his bag. Ethan rose an eyebrow in confusion. Benny smiled. "A school list. I figured that if we were to list names and suspicions, why better than to start at Whitechapel High itself?"

Ethan nodded as they started to list names. They scrolled quickly through the list, throwing thoughts here and there.

"David? You think he might be the Shadow?" Benny shook his head. "No way, he wasn't our friend for that long. The Shadow is definitely a spellmaster of some sort. and David is far from that." They chuckled as they continued. Ethan rose and eyebrow at a name.

"How about this girl? Atil X. Bataer? Sky said she threw a freak attack when she bumped into her when you were possessed by Coach Ed." Benny gave it some thought before shaking her head. "No...even if she was a spellmaster, and there's a good chance of that considering we are in Whitechapel, there is no way she could know things so personal about us." Ethan sighed. They scrolled through more names when Ethan paused.

"You...you don't think Talia is in this right? I mean, she is..or was, a spellmaster." Benny shook his head quickly. "No way. That oblivion spell was way too strong for anyone to get out of. Even for someone like...Merlin! The only way to get out of the oblivion is to literally take someone else's soul and possess their body for eternity in the next 3 days they are sent. And the only spellmaster ever to do that was..the spellmaster in the Legend of the Oblivion Spell-Caster." Ethan rose an eyebrow. "Who's she?" Benny smiled proudly.

"The Oblivion Spell-Caster was someone who knew absolutely everything about everyone. She knew what were people's darkest secrets and if she didn't, she would be able to find out. She was sent to the oblivion in a battle when she realized that if she took the soul of one person in the Overworld, that she could take host of the person and live her life regularly. But it is hard to do that, considering the oblivion is a pretty complicated place. But she did it somehow, possessing a high school girl somewhere in the world. Rumors have it that she did it twice, recently too. Cool huh?" Ethan tilted his head in confusion. "You don't think that the so-called Oblivion Spell-Caster is the Shadow right?" Benny shook his head once more.

"No way! It is only a legend taught in the classes my grandma teaches me. She says that if I work hard enough, I could achieve that and more!" Benny added proudly as Ethan smiled broadly. "Yes you will. Remember me when you become the great Benny; Wizard of all Wizards! Besides, why would you tell me a legend that isn't even real?" Benny grinned. "It will be soon!"

They laughed Ethan looked at the clock. He gasped.

"Shoot, I gotta go. My mom is setting up the tree, and we do it together every year." Benny nodded as he put on his jacket. "You're right. Besides, I have to meet Sky to help her with some gift-wrapping since her parents are out." Ethan winked. "Now don't have too much fun dear brother!"

They laughed as they walked their separate ways. Benny held onto his beanie as the wind blew rapidly. Snow started to swirl as Benny felt a buzz from his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and gasped.

_Going to your girlfriend's house! Wonder if she likes parent-less guys eh? The million dollar question. ;)_

_P.S- I love story time, legend or not, especially if it is with people smart enough to find the meaning. Start from the core my not-so friends!_

_~Shadow_

_P.P.S- Who's that across the street?_

Benny looked up to see a hooded figure look at him. Before he could get a good look at it, it disappeared into the night, making a run around the block. Benny started to run after it, slowly catching up to it. When Benny turned around the corner, he gasped, out of breath and out of thoughts. _How..._

The corner that the Shadow ran around led to a dead end. His phone buzzed once more. He took a nervous glance at his phone as he slumped against the brick wall, tired and out of breath.

_See how extraordinary I can get? _

_~Shadow_

* * *

><p>Sky came back from the kitchen into the warm living room, where Benny was busy taping the bow onto the wrapped present. Sky smiled as she hands him some hot chocolate, the marshmallows inside bobbing.<p>

"Nice going B! You wrap presents often?" He returns a soften smile as he grabs a cookie from the plate and sips his hot chocolate. "Yeah...I use to help my mom with them." Sky nods hastily. "Oh." Benny stopped for a minute.

"Do you hate me because...I am technically an orphan?" Sky's eyes widen. "What?! No Benny! I...I could never hate you, parent-less or not. Why would you even think of that?" Benny's face softens. "It's because of the Shadow. It's...it's texts are really bothering me." He pulled out his phone and Sky gasped when she read the texts. Benny's eyes started to blur with tears as Sky hugged him tight.

"Oh my gosh Benny! It isn't true...I promise. You are really special; any girl would die to be with you." Benny smiled. "I guess."

The fireplace continued to warm the two spellmasters as a slow song started to play on the radio. Michael Buble's voice echoed through the empty house.

_Stockings are hung with care  
>As Children sleep with one eye open<br>Well, now there's more than toys at stake  
>Cause I'm older now but not done hoping.<em>

_The twinkling of the lights_  
><em>The scent of candles fill the household<em>  
><em>Old Saint Nick has taken flight<em>  
><em>With a heart on board so please be careful.<em>

_Each year I ask for many different things  
>But now I know what my heart wants you to bring<em>

Benny smiled softly. "My mom...she used to sing this to me. She said that it was the song that played all the time when her and my dad spent their first Christmas together." Sky smiled. "That is really sweet Benny!" He nodded. "I know."

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
>There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas<br>Won't be wrapped under a tree  
>I want something that lasts forever<br>So kiss me on this cold December night._

"Benny...I just want you to know that...I will be here for you. Always. Even if your parents aren't here now...I know that they'd be proud of where you are right now. Never forget that." Sky assured Benny as he smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sky. Same to you."

_They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours for the taking<br>They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours<em>

_Just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
><em>There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas<em>  
><em>Won't be wrapped under a tree<em>  
><em>I want something that lasts forever<em>  
><em>Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight<em>  
><em>I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater<em>  
><em>Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight<em>  
><em>I want something to last forever<em>  
><em>So kiss me on this cold December night.<em>

Sky snuggled against Benny's shoulder as they sat in front of the blazing fire. "Hey B?" He looked at her. "Yes?" She smiled. "I am really lucky to have a friend like you, y'know?" Benny grinned broadly. "You too Sky. Don't know what I'd do without you." She giggled. "You would've set your house on fire if I wasn't there to keep you on task my friend!"

_They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours for the taking<br>They call it the season of giving  
>I'm here, I'm yours<em>

They laughed. But it slowly died down when a buzz vibrated from Sky and Benny's phones. They exchange fearful looks as they read the text.

_Think I'd leave you off with such a happy note and let you enjoy your evening? No effing way! You all keep way to dark secrets for me to let you off that easy. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't be such a good villain now would I?_

_Enjoy your time bitches; the 4th day will come and your friendship will freeze in its tracks. To Sky; you should've just stayed quiet, because you aren't only gonna hurt yourself in the process. _

_But y'know what? Anything can happen on this cold December night._

_~Shadow_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And with that, I finish off the second chapter! Leave a review and enjoy!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. The Perfect Gift

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN here with another addition to Holiday Friends! This is the third day of my 12 day project and I am excited to bring this chapter to your computer/Phone/Whatever electronic you're using!**

**And with a new chapter comes a new song lyric!**

**_"On the third day of Christmas, a person gave to me:_**

**_Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And the Third Season of MBAV!"_**

**Oh how I would love to have 3 vamps defending me...then I'd never be late for school! :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- I hope you do start thinking. I am curious to know what you think. And don't worry: you aren't the only one who sings the song alone. Especially if your other person is too busy playing on her iPod and doesn't know the dude's part. Thanks for reviewing Fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, enjoy the third chapter, oh, and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot and my OC Sky. If I did, I would make MBAV a international TV Show! Everyone will know it and we would be on Season 16! YASS!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 3: The Perfect Gift<p>

* * *

><p>Rory walked through the snowy town, his blonde hair flying just a little. He securely fixed his hat as he walked into a store. He smiled.<p>

He was greeted by a warm environment of Christmas decorations, the lights shining through his eyes, catching sight of a small decoration. It showed a wooden couple, spinning around on ice skates. He grinned, thinking back to why he was here...rather, who he was here for. An employee walked up to him.

"Anything I can get you today sir?" His voice was rather deep and his smile was contagious. Rory returned the bright smile.

"Actually, I am looking for a present." The man smiled. "And who shall the present be for?" Rory gave it some thought and smiled a rather goofy smile.

"It's for my girlfriend." He finally said. The man grinned instantly. "How sweet of you! Now tell me exactly what she is like and maybe I can find something for you to give her." Rory thought for a while before answering.

"Well...she used to be such a goofy dork, like me. But she...she changed. She was desperate to be popular. So she ignored me at every cost. But..but I didn't stop loving her. So when we played a game of Spin The Bottle, we kissed. She smiled and that was when I remembered that there was still some hope in our relationship. We talked and then it was official. So I want to get her something extra beautiful...like her!" The man melted, his heart fluttering with emotion. "That is real sweet; let me see what I could find."

Rory nodded eagerly as the salesman walked into the supply closet. Rory walked around the store, familiar song blaring on the radio

_Dashing through the snow  
>In a one-horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bobtail ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>What fun it is to ride and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight!<em>

Rory grinned almost at once; this had been his favorite Christmas song when he was a kid, even now! He hummed happily to the tune as he circled around a display showing a small rotating Christmas tree.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way.<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh.<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way;<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh!<br>_

The man walked out of the storage room and walked up to Rory, a smile on his face. "I think I found the perfect one. What do you think?" He handed Rory a shiny object and Rory gasped in surprise.

It was a diamond bracelet, with the words "Beautiful the Way you Are" written in cursive on the thin silver band. The hints of gold shined glistened through Rory's smiled, breathless as the diamonds sparkled through the radiant beams of the sun. He was truly stunned at the beautiful creation.

"This is...magnificent! She is sure to love it!" His thoughts suddenly snapped and he frowned. _This is diamond..who knows how much this costs?_

"How much do I owe you?" Rory asked, making sure he wouldn't faint from the soon-to-be price man gave it some thought before grinning. "I'll give you a box and wrap it. You and your girlfriend seem really sweet; this is on the house kid." Rory stared at the man in amazement and shock all mixed together; how could anyone give away such a beautiful accessory? But Rory never hinted a complain, just a big grin.

"No way! Thanks!" The man finished wrapping the gift and smiled back. "It's Christmas right? Have a good one kid! Tell your girlfriend the same." Rory turned around to face the man once more, a smile etched on his face. "You too sir! And I will! Thank you so much!"

And with that, Rory whizzed out of the store and back into the snowy streets. He was certainly feeling the Christmas joy! He tucked the gift securely into his knapsack and remembered the reason he was here; he had wanted to clear his mind of the Shadow and skate!

He zoomed off to the town skating rink and tied up his skates. He carefully set foot on the ice and skated his worries away. People looked at him in awe as Rory smiled. He had always loved to skate, now and as a child. And to be honest, he was pretty good at it. He twirled a little as he caught sight of something that was the same color as the ice. He reluctantly skated towards it and gasped.

"What the..." He murmured as he blinked, hoping he imagined the whole thing. When he opened his eyes, it was still there, catching the attention of fellow skaters. Rory's eyes widened as he looked at the shining object.

It was a skating couple was frozen into ice.

His phone suddenly beeped from his jacket pocket. With a shaky hand, Rory opened his phone and covered his mouth in surprise as he read his new text.

_Dear Rory,_

_I can feel the power; I'll be immortal soon, I promise! But you wouldn't know what I'm talking about; you don't even know how to spell! That's right ditz; I know that you shouldn't judge a "pretty" face (And realize how I said it in quotations)_

_As for the skating couple, I thought I should remind you of the gift you'll never have. Besides; who wants to date a blond ditz? Maybe Erica is a blonde ditz as well. "Opposites attract" is not the phrase for you. More like "Stupidity Attracts" LOL right?_

_~Shadow_

Anger built up within Rory. How could the Shadow say such cruel things to both him and his partner. But he realize there was more, so he scrolled down to the bottom to finish reading the note.

_P.S- I went to the store you got your free gift at; the service is soul-worthy don't you think?_

Fear building up inside of him, Rory zoomed off to the store and to his shock, he gasped.

The salesman was frozen into solid ice.

* * *

><p>"And then, it called me a ditz. Can you believe it?! It also dissed Erica. "<p>

Rory was re-telling the events that had occurred the previous day when Erica growled. "That bitch! She pissing you off his one thing, but me?! We need to kill this..Shadow, then bury her in lava! Makes me want to suck her alive." Rory calmed her down as Sky shook her head sadly.

"This Shadow is ridiculous. First, she threatens me and Erica to keep quiet-" Benny cut her off with a frown. "Which you didn't do." Sky gave him a glare. "What was I supposed to do?! Stay quiet about the whole thing until one of you guys get frozen to ice?!" Benny suddenly snapped.

"Sure! Why the hell not?!" Everyone gasped as they looked at Benny, who looked like he was steaming. Sky was infuriated as Benny continued. "Sky! You just put your life in jeopardy just so you could tell us what was happening! We don't know what the Shadow is capable of! What if-" But at the note, Sky cut him off with a growl.

"Are you saying that I am not capable?! I could handle the Shadow! For all I care, who gives a fuck about this DAMN SHADOW?!"

The whole coffee shop fell silent as Sky felt eyes staring. She grumbled as she slumped back in her chair. Benny lowered his voice to a sad whisper. "But..what if we lost you Sky...I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you." Sky softened as she pat Benny's back.

"I...I'm sorry B. I didn't think of it that way. But I could promise you, I will be fine. We all need to be on the watch anyway; who knows what could happen. You are right; the Shadow could be capable for a lot of stuff. I'm sorry." He nodded silently, quietly sipping his hot chocolate. The whole gang sat in silence. "Well that was awkward...am I right?" He chuckled as Erica gave him a nasty glare, turning his chuckle into a cough.

"This Shadow has enough dirt about us to bury us alive." Erica mumbled in annoyance as she took a bite out of the muffin she was eating. Rory opened his mouth to protest before Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's a metaphor Rorster." Rory sighed. "You know I'm not good with metaphors." He grumbled as he chewed on his cookie. Sky sighed.

"How many frozen statues are there out there now?" The gang gave it some thought before Benny started.

"Well, there was the first one, a kissing couple." Ethan nodded silently. "Then Benny said he saw a frozen family, then I saw another couple on the trail." Ethan recounted. Sky nodded as Rory continued. "Then there was another couple on the ice, and then there was the salesman at the store I shopped at." Erica piped up.

"There was another sighting of a frozen girl and her dog near the river on the news this morning." Sky nodded once more before she added her own experience. "I saw a two friends on the swings the day before, so that makes this..what, more than five?" Rory rolled his eyes.

"That is a shit-load of statues. When will this Shadow be immortal?!" Benny and Sky exchanged nervous looks before Benny answered. "Guys, that isn't how it works. By far, the Shadow is already immortal." Everyone but Sky gasped.

"What do you mean?!" Erica almost yelled as Sky sighed. "Look at it this way; remember Stephanie? She turned old once we broke her pentagram, breaking her collection of souls, making her turn old. Or maybe if a vampire stopped drinking blood, with no substitute of course, they would die right? It sorta works that way with magical beings." Benny nodded in agreement.

"She's right; in order for immortality were to start for a spellmaster, you would have to suck a soul for the first time. So once you suck a soul, you automatically need more to survive, or you die, or just turn old. Like...a fledgling drinking human blood." Ethan nodded in understanding. "So all we need to do is stop Shadow from getting souls so it'll die?" Sky shrugged. "That's the way it works for every scenario." Benny looked at her nervously.

"Well...all but one scenario." Sky looked at him fearfully. "No. Benny that is crazy and it shouldn't be the case. It's just a legend anyway." Erica rose an eyebrow. "Can you just tell us?" Benny sighed.

"That has worked...except for the Oblivion Spell-Caster." Ethan gasped. "You told me that was a legend, that was fake!" Benny threw his hands up in defense. "It is! Or..so I think." Rory rolled his eyes as he nervously chewed on his cookie. "The wait is killing me! Just tell me!"

Sky explained the legend to Erica and Rory. When she finished, Benny started to continue the tale. "But I did a little research with Sky when I came over to her house. The Oblivion Spell-Caster went into another war after she possessed the girl. She kept her abilities. But one of the magical trolls stripped her of her powers, releasing all the souls she absorbed. But it didn't kill her. Instead, it cursed her into a prison...which she broke out of." Sky nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Apparently, and this is recently, two amazing spellmasters sent her back to the oblivion during a fight. But she returned once more, possessing another girl." Erica's eyes widened.

"What if the Shadow..is the Oblivion Spell-Caster?" Rory gasped. "She has a point. You said that the Oblivion Spell-Caster could figure out your darkest secrets. Like the Shadow knows about us?" Benny nodded. "Well, we'll find out soon. But for now, we need to find out how to stop her..or him from freezing anyone else."

Just as Benny said that, Ethan's phone vibrating, signaling a new text message. Then beeped Sky's, followed by Rory's, Erica's and Benny's phone. They all received the same message. they all gasped.

"Guys...you got this too?" Sky stuttered in fear. They all nodded as Benny read then note aloud.

_Dear people,_

_Ah...the Legend of The Oblivion Spell-Caster...one of my favorite tales. But am I really her? Or am I just someone who really holds a grudge...especially against you guys?_

_But of course, you wouldn't know. Because even if I was the Oblivion Spell-Caster, you'd have to find out who I'm possessing...I mean, I could just be some random chick!_

_So with that, 'tis the season to be happy...while you can._

_~Shadow_

_P.S- It's the third day right? Fantastic._

* * *

><p>Benny walked through the snowy streets, the wind brushing through his hair. He shivered as a gust of wind whisked past him. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck as he strolled into the Whitechapel Mall. He smiled as he breathed in the warm air of the mall.<p>

He had a mission: To get the most best gifts for all his friends.

His first stop was Home & Kitchens 'R Us. He had bought a brand new cook book for his grandma, a cookie-cutter pan for the Morgans (to give them a hint on what **he **wanted for Christmas), and a hand woven decoration for the Bryans. As for the Foxes, the Keaners, and the Jones, he bought them beautiful candles, since he hardly saw him and he didn't know what they'd want.

He walked out of the store and walked right into Video Games Complex. He grinned a big smile as he saw the two video games he wanted to get Rory and Ethan; The Dead Army 5.5 for Ethan and Calling Black Knights 2 for Rory. And of course, he bought the new Mario Kart for himself; what fun was shopping when you only by for other people right?

With a smile, he walked to the nearest Tiffany's. He had ordered two charm bracelets for Sarah and Erica. When the saleswomen pulled out the bill, his eyes widened in shock. But not wanting to make a scene in front of the probably high-class people in Tiffany's, he sighed as he threw his credit card onto the counter. _Not my smartest shopping choice..but girls will be girls and this seems a bit more appropriate. Besides, they are bound to love this! _

And with the two new charm bracelets, the three video games, and the furniture stuff, Benny loaded his bags onto the nearest table in the food court. He quickly ordered some fries and sat down in the busy food court. He peeked in each of the bags and sighed when he knew one gift was missing.

Sky's.

Benny was searching near and far for a gift that would please Sky. They had gone through so much this year, and he wanted to get her something special. Something that she would never forget. Even more importantly, something that would..maybe...give her a hint.

He sighed in frustration, thinking of the options.

Sky, even though she acted like a youngster, was starting to mature. Would she want something form Homes & Kitchens 'R Us? _No way. No one is that mature._

Even when Sky wasn't mature, she was a dork at heart. Would she want a video game? _Maybe not; I got her Super Galaxy Fighters 6 last year, be a little more unique. _

So would Sky want something shiny and girly from Tiffany's? _Probably not...Sky isn't the girly type. And besides; like her, I hate expensive gifts. _

Benny chewed on a french fry as his mind drifted to a past memory.

_December 16th...that was the day I first met Sky...and that's today. What if I got..._

His mind fell back to the concrete slab in Sky's room and he grinned, instantly knowing what he'd get Sky for Christmas. Suddenly, a beep emerged from his bag.

_Dear Benny,_

_Doing a little holiday shopping, but got stuck on what to get your girlfriend? Ask mama; she knows best! Oops...you don't have one anymore. _

_But still, I am second best._

_Maybe get her a flower, to remind her what she did in the gardens one fateful day. Wait, she never told you?_

_Wonder why._

_;)_

_~Shadow_

_P.S- If you are gonna talk to your girlfriend about this, you should do it before 12:00 noon tomorrow. Because as you know; she told. And it'll be the fourth day. _

Benny almost threw his phone to the ground. He had the urge to tear it to shreds and stomp on it, just for good measures. But his eyes kept reading the text over and over again.

_What did the Shadow mean?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And with that, I decide to leave off! So I guess the long awaited chapter for the fourth day is next! **

**With that, leave a happy review and seeya! I have decided to add some surprises for the next 8 days or so...just saying. You know me ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	4. Frozen In Her Tracks

**A/N- Wassup people! It is TOBN on December 17th...right? I have started to write this earlier, but I guess if you are reading this, it is the 17th! So..yeah!**

**And it is the dreaded FOURTH DAY! The Shadow mentioned it so many times...what could it mean? You are about to find out!**

**But not before you hear what I want from FreshTV/Teletoon...or someone who can get me this:**

_**"On the fourth day of Christmas, a person gave to me:**_

_**Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and a Benny  
>And the Third Season of MBAV!" <strong>_

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV Fan- I will be as nice as I can: your guess was pretty close, but it wasn't right. Sorry Fanfic bud, but I will tell you this: The French girl is a pretty important character. Thank you for your review!**

**What? You never know when Jesse might show up ;)**

**So with that, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just my OC Sky and this plot!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- I dropped a major hint in this, that his hard to find. So listen carefully!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 4: Frozen in Her Tracks<p>

* * *

><p><em>10:00 am<em>

Sky woke up on a breezy December morning, the snowflakes glistening through her window as she awoke from her well-deserved slumber.

She had dreamed vibrant things the previous night. Defeating the Shadow...then finding out who she or he was...then a kiss under the mistletoe. It was...perfect!

_And if only life could bring me that happiness..._She thought to herself as she sighed.

It has been four days since the Shadow had began "The Freeze Of Whitechapel", as people have described it. News reporters and weather specialists have suggested everyone to stay in their homes. But alas, the Shadow had reached into their houses too, spreading a frozen outbreak all across Whitechapel. _Who knows who could be next?_

Sky fiddled with her blonde curls as she brushed them evenly. She had many other things to worry about.

Like what she was going to wear today.

It may not have been the main priority to some, but to Sky, it was. Especially when she had a meeting with Benny in the gardens. She knew she had to bundle up, but then again, it is nice to dress up once in a while.

After pondering in front of her closet for more than five minutes, she decided to wear a beautiful green sweater-like dress and deep red tights. She carefully placed a woolen beanie onto her luscious curls as she threw on a jacket and some boots as she walked out of the house, feeling absolutely wonderful.

She biked through the snowy streets, securing the two bottles in her bike-basket. She continued to dig her tires into the soft snowy sidewalks until she reached the Whitechapel Gardens, where she saw young children play in the snow, making snowballs and snowmen. Sky just loved Christmas for these reasons; everyone just decided to go along.

_If only everyone were like that...Shadow. _She thought bitterly as the name echoed through her mind.

The Shadow has been threatening to spill all of Sky's, and the other's, secrets nowadays, and it really bothered her on how much they know. For all she cared, the Shadow could be physic and Sky would still want to punch her.

Sky parked her bike near the benches of Whitechapel Gardens. She clutched onto her warm bottle as she sipped the hot chocolate floating inside the cup. She smiled as the warmth surged through her body.

_Now this is what Christmas feels like. Even if the weather is cold, everything should feel all...warm and cuddly. _She giggled to herself at her word choice.

_This is a party. Just wait until Benny shows up._

* * *

><p><em>Shadow swirled into his house, clearly excited for its plan to finally unfold. <em>

_It wanted to make the gang think their safe by giving them four days to figure out who was causing this...frozen havoc in the city. But not to her surprise, they never found out. Sure they had some good, no, fantastic predictions, which were pretty accurate, but they still never put two and two together. _

_So Shadow was going to show who was boss. It fiddled with the gun in its hand as it walked upstairs slowly, the footsteps it made creaking every once in a while. _

_It finally found the room it was looking for. It smiled as it tipped the slightly-opened door open wide to see the boy standing, slipping on its jacket. It was clear that he was going out to see someone, and Shadow hoped that it was who they thought._

_The boy hummed a little Christmas carol as the Shadow tightened its mask. When he turned around, the Shadow stared right at him. _

_"Who the hell are you?" The Shadow smiled as it pointed the gun at him, smiling ecstatically._

_"Doesn't matter. What matters is who you gonna call after your little slumber." _

_The boy backed away fast, but it wasn't fast enough._

_The Shadow shot. The small red bullet hit the boy's arm. The boy yelped in pain as it numbed. Actually, his whole body started to numb, numbness spreading to each bone in his body. He looked at the Shadow in fear._

_"What did...you.." But the boy never got to finish his sentence as he swayed a little before he slumped into the Shadow's arms, his eyes closed tightly and his body limp, as if he were drugged...which he was._

_"It'll do you good. Less pain right?" It whispered as it ran its fingers through the boy's brown hair. It laughed as the boy's body stayed still, no response coming._

_Shadow snapped its fingers and in a cloud of smoke, it was gone, along with the boy's body._

* * *

><p><em>11:39 am<em>

Sky looked at her phone once more, clearly bored. She checked the time. _Benny's late by more than an hour and a half. Where would that boy be?_

Sky pondered as she completed the mobile game...for the third time in the time being she was in the cold gardens. She was starving and she had finished her hot chocolate hours ago. Not being able to take the temptation, she grabbed what was supposed to be Benny's hot chocolate and took a long sip of its warm, chocolate-y taste. She sighed in comfort. _You snooze, you lose as they say... _She thought happily as her phone vibrated. _  
><em>

_"One new message"_

Sky smiled, expecting it to be Benny, telling her that he was coming... if not, Ethan, telling her that Benny might be late.

But instead, she opened a unknown caller. And the message had a picture file attached to it. She gasped.

_I have him. _

_And if you ever want to see your precious little boyfriend "spellmaster" alive, you'll come to the abandoned warehouse nearest to where you are now._

_Bring anyone you want, but you have exactly fifteen minutes to gather your party...or I'll shoot. _

_Yes...I am willing to murder your beloved. Won't it be disappointing if his emerald green eyes were never to be seen again? That's what I thought._

_So if I were you, I'd hurry up; reading this message cost you a minute. Then just thinking about what is happening to him will cost you another._

_And I guess it'll take another minute to take in what you see in the picture. So that is twelve minutes left. Hey, twelve days of Christmas...every minute you waste will lead to another chance that you might never see the spellmaster alive on Christmas eve. Funny coincidence eh?_

_So I suggest you hurrying up, or he's next._

_~Shadow_

_P.S- The following picture has been photo-shopped...courtesy of me of course. Don't you just love technology? _

Sky's thoughts raced. _It...It got Benny. And if I don't hurry..I'll lose him._

Her eyes then fell on the picture file that was attached. As fast as she could, she opened it to see a dark picture, with writing written in blood red colors.

It was Benny, his body slumped in a chair, tied up in the dark. The photo-shopped writing said something far more dangerous.

_You already wasted three minutes. So hurry before the object near his head might shoot. Seconds my friend...it takes seconds._

And as Sky squinted to see what the Shadow might be talking about, she gasped as she spilled her hot chocolate onto the snowy ground.

A drawn gun was pointed to the sleeping Benny's head.

"No...no no no no NO!" She almost yelled as she picked up her cup off the ground as she texted her friends fast.

_Meet me in the warehouse near the Whitechapel Gardens. Shadow...it has Benny. _

_Hurry; we have twelve minutes._

_~Sky_

And with a click of a button, she sent the message to all her friends and sped off on her bike to get her spellmaster back.

* * *

><p><em>11:49 am<em>

Sky parked her bike as fast as she could, while taking a glimpse at her phone. _Two minutes early__...was that fast enough?_

She hoped and prayed that she was right and that her friends were in as she ran in.

And she was right.

Ethan, Erica and Rory were standing near the entrance as they caught sight of her. Ethan ran up to Sky as Erica pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Sky! What is happening?" Rory spoke as Sky looked at him, exhaustion building up inside of her. "Shadow...it has kidnapped Benny..and he's somewhere in here...so run as fast as you can to find him."

Erica and Rory nodded and zoomed off as Ethan and Sky ran to see if they could find Benny anywhere. Suddenly, Ethan caught sight of a sticky note on one of the steel shelves. "Sky! Check this out!" Sky hurried to Ethan's side as they read the note together.

_You don't think I'd actually show up now? No..what type of plan would that be? _

_Instead, it is a game of Hide N' Seek if you want to call it. And two minutes extra? Great; it'll do you good. Hurry up, or spellmaster's dead. Wanna know how? Well...I'm capable of a lot guys. _

_And you wasted a minute reading this. Good thing you called vamps right?_

_One minute left on the watch..and I'm gonna activate the trigger. And you all know that I'm cold enough to do that._

_~Shadow_

"We found him!" Erica's voice rang through the echo-y warehouse. Ethan and Sky exchange looks of hope and fear as they sped off, following the vampire's voice.

Finally, they found Benny, Rory and Erica right beside him. There was a control panel right beside him, attached to a slick black gun. Sky ran up to the control panel, her thoughts racing.

"It's a deactivation device that will stop the gun from triggering. We need to shut it down." Sky said as she rushed to break it. Ethan stood by her side as Sky saw the flashing seconds on the panel, the pole holding the gun creeping closer to Benny's limp head.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

Sky's fingers flew across the not-so complex control panel, sweat dripping from her forehead from anxiety. She was lucky to be a nerd at this moment.

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

The numbers continued to flash down as Rory and Erica watched in shock. Ethan was nervous as everyone else as Sky nervously pushed the button.

_1..._

A loud beeping noise emitted from the machine as the pole holding the gun drew its way back. Everyone shot a sigh of relief as Sky ran to Benny's side as she untied Benny carefully. Erica helped as Rory frowned.

"He has been seriously drugged. He's not even waking up." Ethan nodded as he caught glimpse of a small red bullet in Benny's arm. He carefully pulled it off as he examined it. "What is it?" Erica nervously asked. Ethan sighed.

"It's a Mega-Lixer 6.2. Saw them in hunting shops. They could bring a bear to sleep for over a year." Rory's eyes widened. "That is a long hibernation!" Sky nodded. "That stuff is strong. Benny should be waking up now though; it only works if the bullet is still in the person. It slowly emits poison that drugs the person."

Benny, as on cue, slowly started to stir. "G-Guys?" He croaked as Sky pulled him into a tight hug. "You're awake. And alive!" She exclaimed, happy tears dripping. Benny nodded. "I guess. What happened?" Erica sighed. "The Shadow...it drugged you and almost shot you...that person needs to DIE!" She yells, her voice echoing the warehouse. Suddenly, a machine whirred as a small note flew down.

"What is this?" Sky pondered as she read the note aloud.

_Congrats. You saved him if you are reading this. Pays off being a nerd huh?_

_But sadly, your victory is short-lived. For this was all a big diversion. Sucks eh? Read my lips; I DON'T CARE_

_Because I promised someone will be done today. For the past 3 days, I gave you time to solve this. But it looks like you aren't smart enough to huh? Even after all those notes I dropped? I am quite surprised. _

_No matter I guess. Because I promised that at noon it would happen. I gave you long enough. To Sky; you told. So your the one who'll suffer in front of your friends. They'll see you suffer. How cold of them that they'll won't be able to save you huh?_

_Your victory...and I guess it's appropriate to say that...it's been frozen in its tracks._

_LOL :)_

_Too bad though, looks like Benny won't be asking now won't he? The irony in that ;)_

_~Shadow_

_P.S- You didn't really think that gun was gonna shoot a real bullet now would you? Nah...that would be too...warm I guess. Need something colder..more..diabolical I guess. Ha ha. *Cue evil laugh*_

The gang exchanged fearful looks. "What does that even mean?!" Rory yelled as the pole with the gun swayed back. A note was stuck on it.

_Look down._

Sky fearfully looked down as she realized she was in a painted yellow circle. A sudden force pushed everyone but Sky back. "SKY?!" Benny yelled as the gun pointed right to her. Sky turned to face him as she tried to escape the unexpected force field surrounding her. Her eyes locked with his once more.

"Benny! Solve this; promise me!" His eyes read fear, not knowing how to respond as tears ran down his eyes. Erica and Rory tried to move towards her, but something was pushing them back. Ethan gasped. "We can't get out!"

But it was too late.

The gun triggered and out came a cold mist.

"SKY!" Benny's voice echoed the warehouse as the cool mist surrounded Sky. She breathed her last breath as her feet started to freeze. She looked at Benny one last time.

"Be careful."

And with that, Benny watched in horror as Sky froze right in front of him, her icy reflection glistening in his glassy eyes as the force field pushing them back broke, making them all fall forward.

"S-Sky!" Benny landed on the floor, scraping his elbow. A small cut of red appeared, but he frankly didn't care.

"Not her...TAKE ANYONE BUT HER YOU DAMN SHADOW!"

But nothing could take back what has been done.

Sky was frozen to the core.

"No..." Erica whispered as she sobbed into Rory's shoulder. Ethan sniffed back tears, knowing they lost Sky because...

Because she knew too much.

And she told.

Ethan realized how cold the Shadow actually was. Even more colder, this was all because of some cliched reason; immortality and power.

But Benny handled it the worst, crying at her frozen feet. "She's...she's gone. It's all my fault..if I was more careful...if I noticed it..." But Rory's stern voice that had popped up cut him off.

"NO!" He yelled as the whole warehouse fell silent. The gang looked at him, but Rory's expression never changed.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself Benny. Frankly, none of us should be blaming ourselves. The person responsible for all this SHIT, is this so-called Shadow." Benny nodded slowly as he continued. "And this very moment, doesn't mean we lost." He looked at each one of the people standing in front of him. He sighed as he looked into Sky's frozen eyes, knowing they held fear and knowing that she would want them to move on. He braved a smile.

"It means we have to work harder to win."

* * *

><p><em>The Shadow crept along the streets, knowing it was successful. She had witnessed everything, and it was proud. <em>

_It walked through the snowball fights and through the field of snowmen. It walked into its secret lair as it took of its coat. Shadow's eyes fell on the chart it made and smiled as it checked of another name._

_Sky Bryans._

_"Check." It whispered happily. And it stood there for a mere 3 seconds before what it was waiting for rang._

* * *

><p>Something loud caught the attention of the four people, staring at the sudden outburst of smartness coming out of Rory, and bearing the fact that they'd lost one of Whitechapel's protectors. They all turned up to catch glimpse of the big clock in the gardens.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Shadow rushed out of its lair and smiled as snow surrounded it.<em>

* * *

><p>Twelve loud bells rang throughout the city, notifying to some that it was lunch break, or it was time to get back to work.<p>

To Benny and his friends, it meant the loss of the first battle.

To Shadow, it meant success.

But to everyone, it meant that they'd have to work even harder to finish what Sky Bryans started. Benny and his friends wanted to avenge her, while Shadow wanted to destroy them all.

Alas, to the city, twelve bells meant one thing and one thing only.

It was noon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that marks the dramatic fourth chapter! Hope you enjoyed; I enjoyed writing it! And cue the independence day speech from Rory! Great job!**

**So I'll see y'all at the next chapter...things will start to spiral from here. **

**Drop a review and have a hot-chocolate-worthy day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. A Frozen Heart Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter to Holiday Friends!**

**I hope you guys were [sort of] surprised with the last chapter. If not, I don't blame you considering I dropped hints a lot. **

**BTW, Happy 18th day of December! Don't know what happens on this day, but who cares? I updated, it's almost Christmas, CUE THE CELEBRATION!**

**If I don't update on the 21st, 24th, or the 25th, do not panic; it's because I have Christmas family plans on those days, so yeah!**

**Here is the new song lyric:**

**_"On the fifth day of Christmas, a person gave to me:_  
><strong>

**_Five fries from a pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And the Third Season of MBAV!"_**

**What? Benny can't have all those french fries (Independence Daze ;D)**

**Shoutouts to the one and only**

**MBAV Fan: It is okay; you are pretty close. And agreed; R.I.P Hot Chocolate: You will be missed, but it had to be done, otherwise, Benny could've died. And poor Sky right? Wait until you read this chapter: I bet you won't see this coming ;) Review soon Fanfic Bud!**

**So with that, drop a review and have fun reading Day 5!**

**P.S- This is Part 1 of a 2 part chapter I split into 2 chapters due to length. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot and my OC Sky. If I did, Rory and Erica would be kissing under the mistletoe! Yay!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 5: A Frozen Heart Pt 1<p>

* * *

><p>Benny dug his hands in his pocket, kicking a pebble on the snowy sidewalk as he walked home, the sun starting to set.<p>

He felt...empty sort of. Like there was no energy in whatever he was doing. He was depressed if you wanted to say.

Why you may ask? Why would the energetic, wonderful, super Benny Weir be depressed on the most happiest days of the year?

Maybe because his best friend was frozen by the enemy. Maybe because he didn't have a shoulder to rely on anymore. Maybe he missed her hot chocolate. Maybe...he missed her.

Who is her?

His other half, his best friend, and his, dare I say it...

His crush.

"Her" is none other than Sky Bryans.

* * *

><p>"Benny? You need to answer the phone. It's Ethan."<p>

Evelyn walked in Benny's messy room, the phone, that was still on the line, in her hands. She sighed.

All of Benny's curtains were closed, maybe due to the fact that Sky's house was the house reflecting in his frosty window. And then there was Benny, hair messy and still in his PJ's as he lied on his bed lazily, eyes puffy and red from crying.

Evelyn walked towards him and handed him the phone. She rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "It's okay Benny. It's not your fault." She said as she walked out.

But Benny still didn't believe her words. Actually, he never believed any words his friends and family have said. They all told him the same thing; "It's not your fault" and even occasionally, a "She'll be fine." was thrown at him. But he never believed any of the words. All he could think about was how Sky was frozen right in front of his very own eyes.

He slowly raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He mumbled as he sat up. Ethan's voice could be heard, crackling on the other side.

"Benny?" Benny sadly smiled. "None other." He could tell that Ethan was smiling. "Holy shit you're still alive?" Benny chuckled as he flopped back down on his bed. "I guess. Don't know why though; it should've been me who got frozen to ice yesterday. Sorry I cut off connection." Ethan's sigh was heard in response.

"Benny! For the last time it; it was not your fault!" Benny sniffed back tears at the memory.

"I dunno E...I just think that if I was more careful...maybe if I was more aware..I could've protected her. You know how I feel about my friends E...I don't want them to get hurt and I let that happen to my closet one." There was a long, uncomfortable silence on the phone before Ethan responded.

"I guess the best way to describe it is if it were related to...Sarah." Another sigh as he continued. "I could've stopped her from sucking my blood...but I didn't. Rather, I couldn't. And now..she's gone too. That sort of is the same." Benny softened. "It wasn't your fault E." That's when Benny understood what Ethan was saying. Ethan took the silence as a victory.

"Exactly. And that is how you should be feeling B. Read my lips: It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Ethan said each word as if it were its own sentence as Benny nodded in defeat. "Fine. I will stop moping about how this was my fault and do something." Again, Benny could tell Ethan was smiling.

"Good. Glad I could knock some sense into you." Another long silence. "And B...you know I will always be your brother. So you could tell me anything." Benny smiled at the thought. "Thanks E..."

And with that, there was another long silence before Benny broke it.

"Ethan...would you hate me because I am an orphan who doesn't have a mom or dad?" Ethan gasped. "Why the hell did you think of that? I could never hate you B! You are my brother and I will always be your brother, parent-less or not. Why?" Benny smiled.

"That was almost exactly what Sky said. I guess I just needed that. Besides...the texts that Shadow keeps sending me...they are killing me about how I don't have parents." That's where Ethan snapped.

"Okay that is the last straw. You know yourself that the Shadow is a bitch." Benny's mouth shaped a small _O _as Ethan continued. "And you shouldn't listen to it. As much as it hurts, remember it shouldn't hurt at all. You are stronger than this B." Benny smiled.

"Since when have you became the guidance counselor of my life?" Ethan laughed. "Nope. My mom has been watching re-runs of Dr. Phil." Ethan paused. "But it's because I know it's true B. You are stronger." Benny smiled.

"Thanks Yoda." They exchanged laughs, which for Benny, was the first real laugh that got out since yesterday. The laughter died down slowly.

"Anyway, gotta go B. Gotta go Christmas shopping." Benny grinned. "Get me something good!" Ethan chuckled. "I will 6-year old. Bye!" Benny chuckled. "Bye-o!"

And with that, Benny was met by a long dial-tone.

He sighed as he spun around in his computer chair, clearly feeling better. _Maybe all I needed was a conversation with Ethan. Should have known that would make things better. _He thought to himself as he logged onto his messenger to check if anyone, meaning his friends, were logged on._  
><em>

But instead, he was met by a new message from a unknown user. He gasped as he opened it, knowing you-know-who was logged in.

_Dear Benny,_

_I know you have been moping loverboy. Feeling shitty? I must know how it feels...wait...no I don't. Maybe Sky does. She has been frozen since yesterday. Must have been shitty, just standing there. Wonder why she can't move? Oh yeah,_

_BECAUSE OF YOU._

_~Shadow_

Benny growled as he read the text. That Shadow was playing with his mind...and it was time to stop it. He opened the "reply" box and his fingers flew across the keyboard in rage.

_Dear "Shadow",_

_That is it. I've had it! _

_I want to meet you. Bring whatever shit you may need, but I want to see you. I will destroy you._

_~Benny_

And without thinking, he pressed send. He gasped as he jumped in his seat, almost falling. _What have I done...I am not ready._

But to his surprise, he received a new note. His body shook in fear as he opened it.

_Wow. Did not see that coming. Who knew you had some guts Weir?_

_But no matter. I must say it is fantastic news. Seeya in...let's do the Whitechapel Gardens. For memory's sake. ;)_

_Come in 5 minutes "false spellmaster." ...or I'm coming to you._

_~Shadow_

Benny threw on his clothes and his jacket as he started to climb out his window. No way was he letting his grandma know what he was doing. She would kill him...

If the Shadow doesn't kill him first.

_No negativity..._He thought as he took of into the winter night.

* * *

><p>Benny hurried to the empty Whitechapel Gardens, the night sky consuming his own shadows. Fear and courage mixing in him all at once. <em>For Sky. <em>He mustered the thought as he wrapped his scarf tight.

"I'm here Shadow! So come out here!" He yelled, knowing how idiotic he must've sounded.

Suddenly, a huge puff of frost appeared in front of him. He gasped.

It was the Shadow.

It wore nothing but a black jumpsuit and a black mask. Benny couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was gonna kill it. The Shadow's demonic voice echoed the city.

"You dare bring me forward Weir?" It chuckled evilly. "Did not know you had the guts to. But it won't matter now; I am gonna kill you."

And with that, she blasted an icy bolt at his feet, making Benny jump in surprise. He smirked. "No countdown? Fine, be that way cheater." Benny then fired a spell at it. But Shadow dodged it with ease.

"You really think puny little toddler spells will take me down so easily? Let's remember; I am more powerful than I seem." She then fired another icy bolt at Benny, who rolled under it. He bounced back up, snow covering his jacket.

"Is that all you got Shadow?" He then fired another spell, this time, a bolt of lightning. It whisked past the Shadow, catching it by surprise. "Not bad spellmaster. Touche." It cackled another laugh as it continued to fight the spellmaster.

Then Benny got close enough to hit Shadow with a swift kick to the side. "That's for Sky bitch!" He smirked as it fell onto the snowy ground. Sadly, it bounced back up as it smirked.

"So you want to play Weir? Fine. Let's dance Weir!" She threw a punch to Benny's face, who dodged it quickly.

They each exchanged punches and kicks as they continued to fight. Shadow smiled as it tightened the mask that glistened in the dark night's shadows.

"With every attempt Benny, I will destroy you and your friends Benny. Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Ethan sat in his room as he sighed.<p>

It was almost 9 and he really needed a night's sleep. It has been a long week, and the weekend was soon to come.

He had went shopping the whole day with his family. His mom and dad had given him and his sister some money to shop and Ethan and Jane shopped together. He at first thought it was gonna be a complete disaster, shopping with his younger sister, but in the end, it had been enjoyable. They shared stories and they laughed at the hilarious gifts in stores.

So in other words, it had been a fun, but tiring day. He did get a lot accomplished though; he had finally got everyone's gift and was happy.

As Ethan rushed to bed, his phone rang. He sighed; how does anyone get to sleep in Whitechapel? But he answered anyway.

"Hello?" He mumbled as he yawned. A eager voice answered him. "Ethan? Is that you?" Ethan's eyes widened. "Mrs. Weir? Why are you calling?" Her kind voice was shaped into a serious one as she continued.

"I hope I am not bothering you, but this is a rather serious matter." Ethan sighed as he sat up from his bed. "Talk to me!" He said, sleep wanting to consume him. A sigh was heard from the other side of the line.

"Ethan, Benny's gone."

Ethan almost dropped the phone as he gasped in utter shock. "WHAT?!" He almost yelled. Evelyn continued. "Yes. He isn't here Ethan." Ethan shook his head in disbelief.

"But how? I mean...how do you know?" He rambled as Evelyn sighed once more.

"His window was open as with his computer. When I checked, he was logged into his messenger account. And Ethan..." She gulped. "What?" Ethan asked, almost afraid for her answer.

"He was talking with the Shadow."

This time, Ethan fell of the bed, making a loud thump on the ground that could be heard on the phone. "Ethan? Are you okay?" Ethan nodded frantically as he climbed back onto his bed."Yeah. Just fell off the bed in SHOCK! How could he be talking to the Shadow?" He said in surprise.

"I don't know. The Shadow said something to him...something about Sky. And Benny responded back. He...he said he was going to meet it. And the Shadow agreed!" Ethan fell off his bed again in shock. "What the hell?! Why would he do that?!" He yelled. Evelyn could be heard sniffing.

"I don't know Ethan. But he is in huge trouble. It says that the Shadow is with him the Whitechapel Gardens. You need to call the others...my Benny is not safe right now!" She sobbed. Ethan started to change into some jeans and a shirt as he talked to Evelyn in a assuring voice.

"I will Mrs. Weir. Benny will be saved...I promise. I'm gonna call the others now, okay?" Evelyn sighed.

"Okay Ethan. I trust you'll be safe." Ethan nodded.

"Okay. Bye!" He quickly hung up as he dialed Rory's cell. Rory had told Ethan that he was going out with Erica that night, and he hated to interrupt, but it was kinda important. Rory's vibrant voice was heard.

"Ethan? Wassup?!" He exclaimed. Ethan sighed. "The Shadow. Benny's gone to fight it..you and Erica need to come to the Whitechapel Gardens, stat." Rory gasped. "That is a level 10 crisis. We;re on our way."

And with that, Rory hung up as Ethan threw on a coat and dashed out into the night.

_You better be safe B...or Sky's gonna kill you when she warms up._

* * *

><p>Ethan caught Rory and Erica's figure near the statue in the Whitechapel Gardens. He ran up to them.<p>

"Guys! We need to find Benny." Erica nodded. "What the hell was that boy thinking? Calling up the Shadow at night to fight? That's a death wish...and that's coming from me!" Rory sighed. "He must still be frustrated with Sky being gone, that he went and fought the Shadow." Ethan nodded. "That is the most reasonable guess for now. We need to find him and quick, before-"

Suddenly, Ethan was cut off by a bolt of lightning, that whisked past the trio. "Eek!" Erica yelped in surprise as she jumped back. Ethan caught sight of two blurry figures.

"I think that's them! Come on!" He exclaimed as he started to run towards them.

Rory and Erica exchanged looks before dashing behind him, fear consuming all of them.

"Benny! Benny you need to get out of there!" Ethan puffed as his breath floated lazily in the cold night air.

Benny and the Shadow continued to fire spells at each other as Rory and Erica enter the scene. The Shadow caught sight of them and its demonic voice rung through the gang's ears.

"Fantastic! The more the merrier! You are here to see Benny die aren't you?" Rory flashed his fangs. "You get away from Benny BITCH!" He growled. Benny looked at them. "Guys, you aren't safe here you have to leave!" Erica scoffed, fangs of her own bearing in her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? We all need to go!" She turned to face the Shadow. "All of us." She growled. The Shadow chuckled, feeling amused. "As if. Are you kidding me? Smell the roses fangs; the spellmaster wanted to die tonight, so be it! You ask, I deliver!"

Shadow fired another spell at the trio. "WATCH OUT!" Benny cried as Ethan pushed the two vampires down to the ground to avoid the bolt of ice. "Thanks E!" Rory puffed, surprise catching him as he caught his breath. Ethan panted. "No..problem!" He said. Shadow faced Benny once more.

"Prepare to die spellmaster!" It exclaimed as it fired another spell at him. Benny dodged it as he fired a spell of his own. "You can kill me, but leave my friends alone!" Rory, Erica, and Ethan watched in fear, for that was all they could do at the moment.

"Benny! You need to listen to me, you are not safe!" Ethan yelled. Benny sighed.

"You know what?!" He stopped. "They're right." The Shadow tilted its head in confusion. "Excuse me, what did you just say?!" It exclaimed as Benny nodded calmly.

"I was silly to come here, thinking I could defeat you on my own. But even for Sky, that would be outrageous for me to do. So I'm gonna surrender and walk away...like a man!" He said. Ethan, Rory and Erica sighed in relief. "Thank you." Rory muttered under his breath. But the Shadow didn't seemed amused by his statement. It scoffed.

"Are you effing kidding me?! Don't think I am gonna leave you be, just because you are trying to do the 'manly' thing. I am gonna leave here victorious tonight, whatever it takes!"

Suddenly, without warning, the Shadow fired a deadly ice bolt, straight at the trio who sat on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" Ethan exclaimed as he covered his face.

And the next three seconds were the longest seconds ever in Benny's life. His thoughts raced as he watched in fear as the bolt of ice spiraled at Erica, Rory and Ethan. His friend's expressions read fear as it shot towards them, their screams piercing the night.

Without thinking, Benny did the most selfless thing he could do.

He jumped straight in front of them

"BENNY!" Erica yelled as he dove in front of the huddled group. But it was too late.

The bolt of ice struck Benny in the heart. His agonizing scream echoed the city as the Shadow watched in amusement.

"Once again, I am victorious. Think you are being the hero Benny?" Shadow stared at the spellmaster, rolling on the ground in pain. It smirked. "Think again."

And with that, the Shadow vanished in a puff of smoke, as the way it came.

Erica, Rory and Ethan dashed to Benny's side.

"What the hell were you thinking Benny?" Rory yelled as he helped his friend onto his feet. But Benny calmly brushed the snow off his jacket.

"Actually, I'm fine. It's like..the whole thing never harmed me!" Erica sighed. "I gotta say..thanks. You saved us, as much as we didn't want you to, you did. Thanks." Ethan nodded. "Agreed. But never do that again." Rory nodded. "Why did you come to face the Shadow alone Benny?" Benny sighed.

"I don't know what got over me. I just felt like the Shadow had to pay. For...for what it did to Sky." Erica nodded in understanding. "Okay. Just be careful next time Benny." He nodded. "Okay."

Silence passed as Benny shivered. Ethan rose an eyebrow as concern filled his body. "You cold B? I mean, of course you are; you got struck by a bolt of ice." Benny chuckled. "Yeah. It is chilly. Let's go home guys." Rory nodded.

"We can go to my house; I have a fireplace and hot chocolate. Who's up for it?" Benny smiled. "I am for sure. Let's go!" He cheered as the four laughed.

They walked to the vampire's house, smiles etched to their faces, as if nothing happened.

But Benny felt something other than happiness inside him.

He felt...cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you loved the Shadow VS Benny battle; I loved writing it!**

**So leave a review and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	6. A Frozen Heart Pt 2

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter to mark the half-way point to our holiday special! I have been working my butt off to finish these 3000 word chapters, so I hope you enjoy it! This is Part 2 to the previous chapter, so...yeah! That's happening.**

**And with an new chapter...presents a new song lyric!**

_**"On the sixth day of Christmas, a person gave to me:**_

_**Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny  
>And the Third Season of MBAV!"<strong>_

**Don't ask why I want Lucifractors. I don't want to harm any vamps, but hey! That would make the coolest disco ball in your room, don't ya think?**

**Shoutouts to the lovely guest reviewer...**

**MBAV Fan- Agreed Fanfic Bud. Who flipping cares if this is late. NOW THERE ARE SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! And it is the last day of school for me before a two week Christmas break. Life is LIFE-TASTIC! And there are a lot more surprises in this chapter. Hope you are excited! Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**So drop a review and enjoy the fact that there are SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! YASS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot and my OC Sky. If I did, I would demand that Ethara would be given a second chance on a date. Just saying.**

**P.S: I am sorry this is starting to sound like Frozen, but trust me, it isn't.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 6: A Frozen Heart Pt 2<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan wandered through the snowy streets as he saw a choir of children, singing one of his favorite Christmas carols.<p>

_Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>

Ethan had loved this song as a child, even now he enjoyed it. His mom said that this was the true meaning of Christmas, and he knew how peaceful and joyous this song is. Heck, they could play this as a slow dance at a Christmas party and Ethan would still dance because he would be able to feel the joy in the song. Of course, he'd probably bring someone...like Sarah.

_Silent night, holy night!  
>Shepherds quake at the sight<br>Glories stream from heaven afar  
>Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!<br>Christ, the Savior is born  
>Christ, the Savior is born<em>

The memory of Sarah played in his mind slowly, he always wishing she was by his side right now. He missed her dearly, and even if he gave Benny the "It wasn't your fault" speech, he couldn't help but feeling that...it was his fault. That she turned into a full vampire, that she left..before giving him the dance he dreamed of. Maybe it was his fault.._The irony in that though..._He chuckled as the thought swirled in his mind, like the other thoughts in his mind._  
><em>

_Silent night, holy night  
>Son of God, love's pure light<br>Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace<br>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth <em>

The choir finished up their song as Ethan and a few others clapped. Ethan dropped a toonie into the 'tips' basket and walked on.

He caught sight of a blue statue in the center of the city once more, and knowing what it must have been, he stepped towards it in fear and gasped.

It was another couple and they were kissing under some mistletoe that was hung above them. Ethan's phone beeped and with great fear, he read the new message.

_Dear Ethan,_

_Cheers to the thing you'll never have; love._

_Because you are a dork and how could Sarah love you...if what you did made her leave?_

_Oh yes I did, oh yes I did! ;)_

_~Shadow_

Ethan shivered in fear and because it was just cold outside.

The message was cold and clear; the Shadow wouldn't catch a break.

Ethan plopped on a nearby bench, exhausted with all the "Shadow drama". He pulled out his phone and fiddled with it until he found a certain contact that made his heart flutter.

_Sarah Fox (My one and only)_

Ethan smiled; he had named that contact for honest reasons. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Not knowing if she would get it, he started to type. After about five minutes, he nervously pressed 'send'.

He smiled; hoping that a Christmas miracle would carry the message along to the one he loved.

* * *

><p>"And then, it froze ANOTHER couple! Can you believe it? This time, it was under mistletoe and was delivered with a very cold message."<p>

Ethan had recounted the events that had happened in the morning. Benny sighed. "How cold of Shadow. It can never catch a break, now can it?" Ethan nodded sadly. "Amen to that."

Silence passed as Ethan and Benny set up the video game they were scheduled to play. Although with all the supernatural mess, it was good to have some "brotherly" time by relaxing with the joy of Super Sky Warriors. Just then, Benny shivered. Ethan rose an eyebrow of concern.

"Are you cold Benny?" He nodded, slightly shaking. "Yeah..is it -23 degrees in here or what? Brr..." He threw on a sweater that hanged on his bed. Ethan looked at him in confusion. "Benny, it's room temperature in here. Are you catching a cold?" Benny nodded. "Yeah; been that way since yesterday." Then Benny sneezed a bit before continuing on. Ethan tilted his head in concern and worry.

"Benny, maybe you shouldn't play video games. You should be resting if you want to capture the Shadow." Benny looks at him. "I'll be- ATCHOO!" He sneezed once more. Ethan grabbed the tissue box on Benny's desk and gave him a tissue. He pat his back and suddenly, his vision turned white.

He was having a vision.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash*<em>

_Ethan saw Benny jump in front of them. He realized that this was the night when Benny got struck with the ice bolt._

_*Flash*_

_The blazing streak of ice hit Benny in the heart, and he screamed in agony. _

_*Flash*_

_Ethan then saw a beating heart, that was freezing, starting from the edges, to the middle. Then, it just stopped completely. _

_*Flash*_

_Ethan saw the Shadow, above Benny. Benny was on the ground, face pale and he looked weak. The Shadow held some sort of bottle in front of it and laughed evilly._

* * *

><p>The vision ended as fast as it started. Ethan snapped back into reality, panting for energy. Benny looked at him in shock and confusion.<p>

"E...did you just have a vision?" Ethan nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah...I saw..I.." Ethan dropped on Benny's bed, exhausted, but confused at the same time. Benny sat beside him.

"Just take a deep breath buddy..." Ethan did what Benny told him and took three deep breaths before starting his tale.

"I saw...you." Benny's eyes widened. "M-Me?" He shivered as he slid to the pillows of his bed an covered himself with blankets. Ethan frowned. "Still cold?" Benny nodded. "Y-Yeah. But a-after this, w-we could g-get hot c-chocolate." Ethan nodded in worry. "Okay." Benny smiled weakly as Ethan continued.

"First, it was the night you saved Erica, Rory and I. Then...then I saw you getting hit by that ice bolt. Benny...where did it hit you?" Benny sighed. "Maybe around here..ish." And Ethan's fears were confirmed.

Benny had pointed to his heart.

Ethan took a big deep breath. "Okay. After that, I saw...some sort of frozen heart. Or at least, the heart was freezing. Then...it just stopped completely." Benny shivered. "Eek." Ethan nodded.

"Then...this is the important one...I saw the Shadow holding some bottle, which I think is some sort of cure, and you were in front of it, weak and pale." Benny gasped. "Double eek."

Ethan gave it some thought. "What could the vision have meant?" Benny shrugged before sneezing once more. Then it hit Ethan. Ethan covered his look of shock with a look of concern.

"Um...Benny, I'm gonna get you some soup. Stay here."

Before Benny could protest, Ethan ran downstairs, hoping to find the person he was looking for. To his relief, she was there.

"Hi Mrs. Weir...do you have a minute or two?" Evelyn gently smiled, but her expression was dead serious. "I have had a feeling you would figure out. Sit, Ethan." He did as he was told and started to tell Evelyn the events of the previous night. She nodded at each word, before gasping.

"You...you said the ice bolt hit his heart?" Ethan nodded frantically. "Yeah..and then I had a vision. Of...of a heart freezing. Mrs. Weir, I think..." Evelyn nodded. "Yes. Whatever you are thinking, you are right." Ethan ran his fingers through his hair in complete and utter fear for what fate his friend has in store for him.

"But it..it isn't possible." Evelyn nodded sadly."But it is." She sighed.

"Benny...his heart will freeze if we can't find the cure." Ethan's eyes widened just a bit as he sighed. "So now that we know what is happening, how are we going to stop it from happening?" Evelyn stood up. "Here..come to the kitchen." She signaled Ethan to the kitchen and he followed in curiosity.

In the kitchen, he saw bottles of a hazy pink-ish colored liquid. Then he saw a huge cauldron, that held the same kind of liquid. "What is this?" Ethan mused as he carefully picked up one of the bottles. Evelyn smiled.

"This...this is the cure to the 'frozen outbreak'" Ethan gasped. "What...but..who...how?!" He stammered in shock. Evelyn grinned. "The spell the Shadow was using, she said a spell to have the power to freeze anything in its way. But, with a little research, sleepless nights, and a lot of coffee, I was able to find a reversal spell."

Ethan cheered. "This is the best! We could bring back Sky, and the whole city!" Evelyn nodded eagerly as she continued to tell the Shadow's plan. "The reason why those statues didn't melt was because it just was missing a soul. Once this antidote is exposed to the soul-less bodies, it will bring back the soul and boom! There's your human. Make sure you drop three drops, and no more."

Ethan smiled. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weir!" Evelyn smiled as the young boy hugged her tight. Evelyn's face then turned a little serious.

"But you have to hurry Ethan. I think the first person you should test it on is Sky. Go alone, then when you unfreeze Sky, get your vampire friends and come back here right away. Understand?" Ethan nodded. "Okay. But can you bring some soup to Benny? I promised. Don't tell him what we're doing, let it be a surprise, and we'll see you here in about half an hour or so." Ethan threw on his jacket as Evelyn grinned. "Got it. Be safe!"

Ethan nodded as he ran out.

Evelyn carefully boiled some chicken soup as she brought it up to Benny's room.

"Benny..?" She whispered as she opened Benny's door carefully. She gasped, almost dropping the soup.

Benny, pale and weak, smiled weakly. "H-Hey Grandma..w-where's E?" Evelyn, blinking back tears, sighed. "He's..doing something." Benny nodded as he sipped the soup and sighed in comfort. "Thanks Grandma!"

Evelyn nodded as she rose her hand to feel Benny's forehead and sighed in worry and...fear.

It was ice cold.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked into the abandoned warehouse, nervous and confused.<p>

Since Sky was frozen to the ground, they had no choice but to leave her there. But now..Ethan promised himself he is gonna save her. He fiddled with the antidote in his hand as he gripped it tight. He then remembered he had a backpack and put the antidote safely and securely into his bag. As soon as he walked in, a note dropped in front of him. Fear consuming him, he picked up the note and gasped as he read it.

_So I heard you found a cure. That..is unfortunate, but whatever. Heroes need a point once in a while. _

_No matter, I am not gonna let you win so easily. _

_Worked hard on this; enjoy and..don't die ;)_

_~Shadow_

"What the..." Ethan murmured as he heard whirring and buzzing in the warehouse. Suddenly, Ethan caught sight of the frozen Sky, on a pedestal, suspended in the air. Then, he felt himself go up. He was suspended in the air as well, standing on a small platform.

The floor below him turned into sharp icicles. Ethan gulped. _Well that's a sharp and long way down..._

All of the sudden, a third platform went up. Ethan gasped.

It was the Shadow.

"What the hell is this?!" Ethan yelled. Shadow smiled evilly, the mask on its face making Ethan confused to who it was.

"This, my dear seer, is a..let's say..a challenge. There will be many suspended platforms in the air. I trust you have the power of telepathy, right?" Ethan nodded nervously. It was true that his dad had taught him how to levitate different objects, but he was still learning. He could hardly move a coin, rather a big platform of stone. The Shadow continued.

"You will move the platforms to your compatibility. The objective is to get to the platform with Sky and you will be allowed to pour the cure to see if it works. If it doesn't work, I will destroy her statue. As for platform jumping, it will take skill and patience. Oh, and one more thing" Ethan suddenly felt the backpack he had float in the air. Ethan watched as the backpack containing the antidote float onto the platform with Sky's frozen statue. "You aren't gonna get this until you reach it. Consider yourself lucky; now this will be safe. I may play by the rules, but remember..." It smiled wickedly.

"I'm here too. And I'm not letting you win so easily." Shadow laughed as Ethan looked at the frozen ground in fear, trying to push away the thought of red blood splattered on the light blue ice.

"Okay Shadow. I accept your challenge." Ethan said, trying to act brave, when really, he was scared for both his safety and Sky's. "Wonderful." The Shadow laughed. Ethan gulped as the laugh made shivers run down his spine. The Shadow shot him a final glare.

"Then let us begin."

Suddenly, the platforms moved faster. Ethan stumbled a little, almost losing balance. Ethan focused on using his telepathy.

_I got this. I got this. I am going to save Sky, for Benny._

Ethan closed his eyes. All of the sudden, he saw many different images. They all focused into what he saw before he closed his eyes, except it was a blue-ish, purple-ish color. He saw all the platforms and with a lot of thinking, he saw it budge a little to the side. It continued to move that way until it got close enough for Ethan to jump.

He opened his eyes. The Shadow was glaring at him as he smiled in determination. Then, with all the courage he had, he jumped.

Ethan was flung into the air. The Shadow grinned and started to fire spells at him. Ethan, terrified, dodged each one in the air. He barely made the platform, his two hands gripping to the edges. The Shadow smiled as it fired more spells. Ethan frantically moved his hands at each spell fired at his hands, that were weakening by seconds. With all the strength he had left, he mustered up power to pull himself up, dirt from the platforms covering his hands as he wiped the sweat of his face. The Shadow laughed.

"Hilarious. But then again, pretty good for a nerd." Ethan smirked. "Thanks." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ethan then looked ahead of him.

There were two possible ways to go. Ethan felt like he didn't have the energy to use his telepathy again, so he looked for the fastest way to get across without moving rocks.

There was one way, that had many rock platforms, and was easy and accessible to get to Sky. But then again, it would give the Shadow more of a chance to hit him when he's running than to when he's in the air...sort of.

The other way was three long platforms, spaced apart, but where an easier way to get across, counting that you would be able to jump far enough. And if you got hit in mid-air, if you jumped long enough, the platforms would be long enough for you to fall on and still make it. But all in all, it was a big risk.

Ethan closed his eyes. _I guess what has to be done, must be done. _He thought as he backed up slowly to make his first jump.

He then pushed himself into mid-air, dodging the spells fired at him. He landed with a big thump on the second platform. The spells from the Shadow continued to rain down on Ethan, who posed form his next jump, which he had to do fast.

He jumped again, this time, landing on the third platform before Sky's platform, scratching his cheek. He felt warm blood slowly running down as Ethan muffled his gasps of pain.

Then, Ethan caught sight of Sky's frozen figure, her eyes reading fear when Ethan realized he had to hold his pain and think of Sky, who must be freezing and is probably in more pain than him. So Ethan wiped the blood off his cheek and jumped.

All of the sudden, one of the Shadow's spells hit Ethan in the chest. He screamed in agony as he looked at the last platform, longing to make it.

_If...I stretch just a bit further.._

And Ethan mustered all the strength he had left and gripped his tired hands against the edges. He pulled himself up and laughed at the Shadow, still suspended in the air. It growled.

"Congrats seer. But there is one more test."

Ethan watched in fear as the Shadow made Ethan's backpack float in the air. It took out the cure and placed it in front of Sky. Suddenly, three more congruent potions appeared. Ethan looked at Shadow in confusion as it smiled.

"You took and succeed my physical test. And now, you will be tested on your mentality. Choose the right potion, for one is the cure, and the other three are explosives. Then you, along with Sky will explode. Ready?" Ethan nodded nervously, gluing his eyes to the antidote...or so he hoped was the antidote.

The bottles started switching places fast, and Ethan kept his eyes focused on the right one. After a lot of dizziness and confusion, the bottles stopped. Ethan carefully picked up one of the bottles and the other three disappeared. Ethan gulped in anxiety, and that made Shadow smile.

"Okay Ethan, let's see how smart you were." Ethan carefully poured three drops, as Evelyn ordered, on the frozen Sky.

Then, Ethan waited. The seconds seemed like years as Ethan feared the worst.

Suddenly, miracles happened.

Sky's frozen skin started to thaw as Ethan sighed in relief. Shadow growled in defeat.

"You may have won Seer, but remember, I know everything, and I have more tricks up my sleeve."

And with that, Shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ethan and the platforms started to descend and were formed once more into the concrete ground of the warehouse, as nothing happened. Ethan watched as Sky started to gasp for air, shivering in the cold night. Ethan hadn't realized how late it had become.

"E-Ethan?" She gasped. Ethan smiled, which turned into a grin, which turned into a laugh. "Sky! You..you're okay!" Happy tears leaked from his blood stained face as he hugged her tight. She chuckled as she hugged back tightly.

"Yes I am!" Sky exclaimed tiredly. She then looked at Ethan's face and gasped. "Ethan! What..what happened to your face?" Ethan rubbed his cheek, the cut from the stone hard platform starting to hurt. "Just..a scratch. It's a long story." Sky held up her finger and whispered a spell. Suddenly, Ethan felt...alive and reborn. He rubbed his cheek, that was completely healed.

"Wow! Thank you Sky!" She smiled as he gripped his hand.

"No, thank you. Let's go get the others and go home."

Ethan nodded and together, they walked home.

* * *

><p>The young girl sat on the tree, sadness filling her immortal body. It has been almost a week since she had left home, and as much as she wanted to, she honestly..was scared to come back.<p>

She was afraid of her newfound powers, that she might lose control. She also was fearing the safety of her lover; what if she hurt him?

So all in all, she was scared.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She gasped in surprise; who might've texted her at this time?

She opened the text and gasped once more, thoughts racing as she read the message.

_Dear My Love,_

_If you get this message, well...I guess I should say.."hi!" _

_I have missed you terribly; Whitechapel hasn't been the same without you._

_Things have happened since you disappeared. The so-called Shadow has been freezing everyone in town, determined to gain power and immortality. Can you believe it?_

_Then, the Shadow caught Benny and kidnapped him, threatening to kill him. Sky luckily came to his rescue, along with me and the others. But it had all been a trapped, and instead of hurting Benny, the Shadow froze Sky, because she told us about her predictions. How cold, huh?_

_Benny, infuriated, decided to fight the Shadow, alone. As mad as I was, I understood him. If you were frozen to the core, I would give this Shadow a piece of my mind as well. :)_

_Anyway, he got struck with a bolt of ice in the heart, and I don't know what happened. He seemed fine...but something was..I dunno...off about the whole thing._

_It's like Whitechapel has been covered in bad karma since you left. _

_I...I need you back in my life. It was my fault that you have left, and I have been guilty ever since. And maybe with you back, the Shadow might stop torturing me with frozen couples and harsh texts. _

_I am sorry; please come back soon..."if not for Christmas, by New Year's night" as they said. Get it? Ha. LOL :)_

_No matter; I miss you and I love you._

_To the vampire of my dreams,_

_Xx Ethan Morgan xX_

The girl blinked back tears as her emotions raced. Fear, Happiness, Anger, Longing...and Love. Then it was settled. She was coming home, and she was going to fall back into Ethan's arms.

Because she was gonna make a comeback; or her name wasn't Sarah Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes Part 2 of A Frozen Heart! Now with 6 more chapters left, and a returning character making a comeback, AND a character saved, what will happen? It will all unfold before Christmas.**

**So drop a review and enjoy your day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	7. The Winter Storm

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN here with Chapter 7 of Holiday Friends! I have some time, and I love writing, so why not try and write a seventh chapter after writing a long sixth chapter right? **

**So since this is the 20th day, I have 5 more chapters left of this, and I decided to release Just Friends (My alternate Season 2) in 2015 due to my new Christmas story, and I have a feeling that I have a long schedule ahead of me! But don't worry; as long as I'm entertaining you, I don't mind! **

**I am also being a Beta to QueenDisneyLeAch's story Aeternal, which is a great story, and I suggest reading it!  
><strong>

**BTW, let's not forget my song lyric!**

_**"On the seventh day of Christmas, a person gave to me:**_

_**Seven Reruns of the Movie  
><strong>__**Six Lucifractors  
><strong>__**Five Fries From A Pan!  
><strong>_**_Four Wooden Stakes  
><em>****_Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
><em>****_An Ethan and A Benny  
><em>**_**And the Third Season of MBAV!"**_

**Why not watch seven reruns of the movie? It is the best! I love that movie! GO MBAV!  
><strong>

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV Fan- And two spellmasters will turn to one. Sorry for that spoiler Fanfic bud, can't help it. I have been anticipating this chapter ever since I wrote it. And I need to post it for your enjoyment! So...yay! And now I am totally ready for when I am gonna battle Jesse! Beat that! LOL review soon and love ya Fanfic Buddy!**

**So with that, leave a review and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot and my OC Sky.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 7: The Winter Storm<p>

* * *

><p><em>O holy night, the stars are brightly shining<br>It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
>Long lay the world in sin and error pining<br>'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth _

Ethan, Erica, Sky and Rory walked into Benny's house. Evelyn smiled sadly at them, Mariah Carey's Christmas music playing in the background as Erica winces in fear when they see Benny, lying on the couch, eyes closed. Sky gasped in shock. "What...what happened?" Ethan sighed.

"The Shadow. The Shadow did this."

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_  
><em>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn'<em>  
><em>Fall on your knees, O hear the angels' voices<em>  
><em>O night divine, O night when Christ was born<em>  
><em>O night divine, O night, O night divine<em>

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_  
><em>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn'<em>  
><em>Fall on your knees, O hear the angels' voices<em>  
><em>O night divine, O night when Christ was born<em>  
><em>O night divine, O night divine,<em>

Evelyn nodded slowly. "He hasn't been recovering. He just passed out and he has been ice cold since. I didn't want to play loud music; I know that he was tired for the last few days. But I thought this was suitable." Erica nodded eagerly as Sky blinked back tears as she knelt beside Benny's limp body.

"Benny...I need you to answer me...please...wake up!" She gave and let the tears flow. But to no one's surprise, Benny started to stir. Sky let out a sigh of relief as she stepped behind Ethan, tears stopping and instead, was replaced by a huge smile. Benny's eyes shot open.

"G-Guys? W-What happened?" He then shivered and sneezed as Evelyn gave him some soup and smiled gently. "You passed out again dear. But don't worry, Ethan, Erica and Rory just showed up and are here to see how you've been." Benny weakly smiled. "O-Oh. Hi guys." He said flatly. Sky winced at his pain as he continued. "I had the most strangest dream. Sky was right beside me, telling me to wake up, which I did. But I guess that's all the side-affects of heartbreak, is it not?" Sky tilted her head in confusion, but covered her curiosity as she smiled.

"No 'hey' for me?" Benny choked on his soup as Sky walked up towards him. "S-Sky?!" He turned to face his friends. "People, this is not funny." Ethan laughed. "It's not a joke B. I cured Sky yesterday. I worked my ass off, but I know you missed her."

_(O night divine)_  
><em>Oh yes, it was<em>  
><em>(O night divine)<em>  
><em>O, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth<em>  
><em>(O night divine)<em>  
><em>It was a holy, holy, holy, holy<em>  
><em>(O night divine)<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, yes it was<em>

_O night divine, O night_  
><em>O night divine, O night<em>  
><em>O night divine<em>

The song ended as Evelyn went to turn the radio off. Benny hugged Sky tightly. "Oh my goodness Benny! I missed you..." Sky smiled. "I missed you too...well, when I was frozen in a empty warehouse, I guess there's a lot to miss, huh?" Benny laughed before coughing slightly. Sky pulled away slowly.

"Gosh Benny...you're ice cold!" Evelyn sat everyone down with some cookies as Benny sighed. "I've heard that one a lot." Evelyn sighed as well. "That's because it's true Benny. You are ice cold. I never told anyone the reason...except for Ethan, who found out." All eyes were on Ethan as he took a huge breath.

"When the Shadow hit Benny with the bolt of ice, it hit him in the heart. And Shadow has been planning to do that, to throw us off game. So now...um..Benny...you're heart is going to freeze to death unless we stop it."

Everyone gasped. Voices were thrown at once.

"This was SO not part of the 'Welcome Back To The Living' guide."

"WHAT?! I'm gonna f-freeze to death?! HOW IS THAT FAIR?"

"And you just said we're here to surprise Benny, not tell him he's gonna die!"

"Does anyone have hot chocolate so we could spray Benny until he warms up?"

"Guys, guys GUYS!" Ethan yelled over all the shouting. The room fell silent. "There is a way to fix Benny. But it requires skill...and...um...well it requires mostly skill." Rory laughed. "Trying to go for the 'epic quest beginning'...not buying it." Erica rolled her eyes as Sky felt Benny's soon-to-be frozen heart and winced at how cold it was.

"Benny...I am so sorry I wasn't there!" She sobbed as Benny shook his head. "No...I'm sorry that I wasn't there." Rory rolled his eyes. "Can you stop the couple games and get a plan?"

Benny and Sky blushed as Ethan continued. "In my vision, I saw the Shadow, holding the antidote for Benny. So it is obvious that Shadow has it...we're just gonna have to get it. Today. So we could unfreeze Whitechapel once and for all." They all nervously exchanged glances.

Ethan put his hand in. "We're Team Whitechapel. We got this." Suddenly, Ethan felt a rather cold hand plop on his. He looked up to see Benny's smile. "I may be weak, but I'm not leaving you guys out." Erica nodded as she put her hand in. "Fangs before Death. Fangs will always beat it." Rory smiled as he too put his hand in. "Agreed. We have more to protect than ever." All eyes were on Sky, who shifted nervously. She smiled as she put her hands in. "What the heck. For Christmas!" They cheered.

Suddenly, a sixth hand was placed down. They looked up to see who it was and gasped. She smiled.

"I'm back. And I'm gonna help you defeat Shadow."

Ethan's jaw dropped as everyone gasped. Evelyn smiled. "She came in last night when Benny was sleeping, so I let her stay here for a while." Ethan's eyes boggled as Erica ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh my goodness...it's really you..." Erica finished Ethan off with the most dorkiest smiles.

"...Sarah" Ethan breathed out the words as Sarah pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ethan kissed back as Sky cooed. "Cheers to the happy couple!" Everyone laughed at Ethan's dazed expression. "N-Never leave me again!" Ethan smiled as Sarah nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die...well...not really" Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Ethan's phone beeped. He pulled it out and gasped. "What?" Sky asked nervously. Ethan read the text fearfully aloud.

_Aw! I'm sure everyone's happy; Ethan has his love back and so does Benny._

_But speaking of Benny, I'm sure he won't be able to hold onto his love for long; I'll bet a certain cure that I'll win and he'll die in the end of everything._

_So if you want the cure, and you have guts, meet me in the Whitechapel Gardens at night._

_Don't ask why...I just love the gardens. And maybe you'll fight better in a place you are familiar with ;)_

_~Shadow_

* * *

><p>Nighttime fell as the supernatural gang was ready to face yet another battle with the Shadow, hoping to snatch the cure.<p>

Benny was finally strong enough to walk, but he still was a bit weak. Sky helped him along the way, as with his friends. Ethan checked his phone one more time.

"Okay guys. The Shadow said it'll be here right about now, so is everyone..."

All of the sudden, a huge puff of smoke caught everyone by surprise. The Shadow, mask and all, was standing a few meters in front of the gang, tossing a antidote in its hands.

"Why, look at this. Six supernatural kick-ass people...wanting to fight me for the cure. Hilarious if I must say...and completely foolish."

Without warning, Shadow blasted a streak of ice at Benny, hitting his chest. He screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground.

"BENNY!" Sky yelled as she ran to his side. Benny's eyes were a dull green as he shivered. "I-I'm f-fine. Just g-go!" Sky shook her head as tears flowed. "No..I'm not leaving you again Benny..I'm not!" Benny's eyes fell on something behind Sky. He gasped. "Fight hard!" Benny yelled as he pushed Sky away. Sky watched in fear as Benny was struck by another bolt of ice because he pushed Sky out of the way before it would hit her. He screamed once more, grasping onto his chest in pain. Sky blinked back tears as his emerald eyes locked with hers.

"Do it for Whitechapel Sky."

Sky nodded as she was the first to fire a spell at Shadow, striking it in the leg by surprise. It screamed, but recovered fast. It smiled.

"Nice try spellmaster, but nothing is gonna stop me that easily. Especially not a puny spell." It fired another bolt of ice, which Sky dodged with ease as she bounced back onto her feet, brushing the fluffy snow off he jacket. She glanced at Benny and winced in pain as she saw him rolling on the ground in pain. She glanced at Ethan and Sarah, who were fighting off dark magic that the Shadow flung at them. They nodded and Sky looked at the Shadow.

"You have taken too much Shadow. And now, it's time to end you!" She yelled as Rory jumped on Shadow's back. It screamed in surprise as it flung Rory off with great force.

"RORY!" Erica screamed as he rushed to his side. He groaned in pain. "Not...cool!" He winced as Erica protected him from any more of the Shadow's spells.

Shadow smiled at the damage it created.

"I have indeed taken too much. But you ruined my plan too much, and if I can't eliminate you, Sky, I'll eliminate someone else!" It screamed as it fired a huge ice bolt in front of Benny, who yelled in agony once again. Sky screamed in fear as the Shadow continued to abuse Benny with cold ice. Tears started to flow as Sky started to plead to the Shadow.

"Please! Stop! You're hurting him!" She begged as Shadow laughed. Ethan held Sarah close as she winced in fear. Rory watched from his place on the ground, completely terrified and completely powerless against what was happening.

"You BITCH!" Erica yelled as she super-sped to the Shadow and kicked it to the ground, making the Shadow stop shooting at Benny. They started to wrestle on the ground. Rory and Sarah tried to help her as Ethan and Sky took care of the broken Benny.

"Benny...you're going to be okay...you'll be fine B!" Ethan blinked back nervous tears as Sky nodded. "Hey Benny...hang in there, okay?" Benny nodded faintly as he rolled to his side in complete and utter pain.

"P-P-Please...s-save everyone...p-protect Whitechapel..." He muttered as he grasped to his chest in pain once more, shivering from all the coldness. Ethan and Sky exchanged fearful looks.

Meanwhile, Rory, Sarah and Erica were fighting off the Shadow. Rory threw a punch at it, but Shadow dodged it and grabbed his fist. It twisted it slightly, making Rory scream in pain. Sarah flashed her fangs as she growled.

"You stop messing with my friends!" Sarah yelled as she kicked the Shadow in the shins as it slammed Rory to the ground with great force. He slumped to the ground as Erica went by his side. He smiled weakly. "I'm...good! No bones broken...I think." Rory said as Erica grinned, fangs bearing in her mouth.

"Good." She said as she glanced at Shadow in great fury.

"You are gonna pay for what you did to my friends." She sneered as she kicked the Shadow. The Shadow dodged it and threw a punch at Erica, who rolled under it. Sarah kicked Shadow from behind, but the Shadow jumped high into the air, dodging both kicks from both Sarah and the one coming from Erica. Rory growled as the Shadow cackled evilly.

''You three vampires are no match for me! For I am too powerful, powerful enough to stop you weak vamps." Anger dripped from its voice as the three vampires shook in fear.

Suddenly, a huge plant fired at Shadow, catching it by surprise. It growled. "What the hell was that?!" It commanded an answer as it pulled off the sharp branches off its mask. A brave voice piped up from the back.

"That would be me."

Ethan used his telekinesis to make another bush float in the air, and threw it mentally at the Shadow, blinding it momentarily. It screamed as Rory kicked its butt. He laughed.

"Beat that BITCH!" He yelled. The Shadow wiped away the bush and smiled.

"Well done guys. Whatever, you shown you had strength, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH." It sneered as Sky, Ethan, Erica, Sarah and Rory looked at it. Shadow threw the cure in the air, catching it as it fell.

"But, you lost the one thing that you should've tried and grabbed. Oops, tiny slip-up...you lost." It laughed as the gang exchanged fearful glances nervously. "And with losses, comes sacrifices. Prepare to meet yours."

All eyes fell on Benny, who suddenly started to shiver uncontrollably. Sky was the first to run to his side, along with the others. She knelt beside him and felt his heart. She gasped.

It was ice cold.

Sky looked at the Shadow in fear. "Please!" She begged. "Give him the cure, you can take me! Just don't take him away from me again!" The Shadow pretended to think for a minute before laughing again.

"Are you effing kidding me? He's gonna die, and there is nothing you can do about it." It glanced at Benny's shaking body and grinned evilly, laughing once more.

"So much for the protectors of Whitechapel. What is the point of protecting your own town when you can't even protect your friend eh?" Sky sniffed back tears as the Shadow stepped back.

"So with that, bye! And have a merry, MERRY Christmas."

And with a final laugh, the Shadow disappeared the same way it appeared, disappearing in seconds, bring the antidote along with it.

Sky rubbed Benny's head in worry and concern. "Benny, please be okay! Just please hang in there...just a little longer." But Benny shook his head faintly.

"Do w-whatever y-y-you can...s-s-save Whitechapel f-from the Shadow...and d-don't get hurt...okay?" Sky, Ethan, Rory, Sarah and Erica exchanged nervous looks before nodding. Sarah sniffed. "Okay Benny. We promise." He weakly smiled.

"G-Good." He shivered as he started to close his dulled green eyes. Sky shook him.

"No Benny...stay awake please!" But it was too late.

Benny took his last breath as his heart...

_Ba-Bump...Ba-Bump...Ba-Bump..._

* * *

><p><em>The Shadow watched from the tree above them, smiling in victory.<em>

_It may have lost one victim, and many more, but Shadow had a very strong feeling that the supernatural gang wouldn't be curing anyone anytime soon._

_Because the Shadow had won once more, claiming another victim. It grinned as it laughed silently._

_And with no doubt, one thing was crystal clear:_

_Team Whitechapel's plans were frozen in its tracks._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Benny's heart beat fainted away as Sky sobbed into his freezing shoulder, crying as hard as she could. Benny's emerald eyes were shut closed as his hair messily drooped in front of his face.

"He's gone...and I let Shadow get away with killing him!" She sniffed as Ethan rubbed her back, blinking back tears of her own.

"I...I am sorry Sky. We all helped Shadow get away with this...and we're gonna stop Shadow." Rory nodded.

"We are going to get the cure, and save Benny. And if we're too late...well...let's just say I'll die trying to bring him back."

And with that, they all sat in silence around Benny's dead, limp body.

Suddenly, twelve bells rang across Whitechapel, catching the gang's attention. They all looked up, tears brimming in each of their eyes.

It was midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am so so sorry. That never meant to happen. It just did. **

**But I guess all's fair in FanFiction. **

**So where would I be if I just kept everyone alive? I would probably be a pretty cliched author (If I'm not already)**

**And with that, the seventh chapter concludes as we await the next chapter. But until them, leave a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	8. The Winter Festival

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the eighth chapter of Holiday Friends! We are slowly drawing to the conclusion, and I had left you with a [hopefully] tragic cliffhanger previous chapter. This one is like...a filler-chapter that will have to deal with the emotions of the gang. Just saying...I had a bit of writer's block with this, but it's fine now! I am all good!**

**With every new chapter, I have made a new song lyric:**

_**"On the Eighth day of Christmas, A person gave to me:**_

_**Eight Insults from Erica  
>Seven Reruns of the Movie<br>Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny  
>And the Third Season of MBAV!"<strong>_

**Don't ask. I guess being insulted by Erica is an achievement of mine...actually...even knowing Erica and her knowing me would alone be an accomplishment.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- I am so sorry! I promise that things will get better. Poor Benny! But maybe it was all for a good reason. Review soon Fanfic Bud!**

**So with that, I hope you like what you read! Even if you don't, just leave a review anyway saying "nice story" or something like that. But please don't be mean; I'm fragile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot and my OC Sky.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- If anyone cares, today must be the 21st of December, and it is my birthday! So coincidentally, this is my favorite chapter :) *Cue the fireworks and awesome cake.*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: The Winter Festival<p>

* * *

><p>Sky sat in her bedroom, dried tears written on her cheeks from crying the previous night...again.<p>

She had been in her room, crying the whole time ever since the death of Benny.

What was even more heartbreaking, was when they broke the news out to their families.

Mrs. Weir blinked back tears, and said that she would try her very best to bring Benny back and destroy the Shadow once and for all. But Sky felt her pain; she basically just lost her only family member, and Sky must've thought that she was devastated.

Ethan's parents were shocked; they had know Benny and his grandma for years, and never knew that this was going to happen one day. They were sorry, especially to Ethan, because they knew that he was Benny's friends since kindergarten.

Sky's parents almost cried; they had known how much Benny had meant to Sky. They were heartbroken at the news; and was even more angry at the Shadow then ever before. They also feared the safety of Sky, due to the fact that Benny had led her out of depression, and they obviously didn't want history to repeat itself.

Sky's thoughts then drifted to her friends, who were even more devastated, due to the fact they actually saw Benny die..right in Sky's arms.

Ethan was beyond miserable, losing his best friend was enough, but seeing him get murdered by the enemy made him steam in fury. But he masked the pain and hurt that he felt with some sense of hope that Benny would return, and that they would fight the Shadow and win. Some hope of course; he was still shocked and scared about the events that have happened in the past few days.

Rory...he felt down about everything. He always was by Benny's side, and knowing that he couldn't protect him from the Shadow made him...well, less-Rory. Even if they argued about everything often, Rory still loved Benny as a brother, and would do anything to protect his friends.

Erica, even if her and Benny had a built-in conflict friendship, was still guilty that she couldn't protect him. She, even if she hated the dork at the times it mattered, still loved Benny as a friend and wished the events could have turned out a different way. Though, more than guilt and sadness, she was more infuriated to the Shadow than to the death of Benny.

Sarah was devastated for both Benny and Sky, considering Sky was like a second sister to her, and she hated to see her unhappy. And Sarah knew that she could've done better in the battle, and she could have protected her friends a little more. Even worse, she wished she was was there earlier so she could have protected her friends better than she did.

And Sky...well...Sky was beyond devastated. She basically lost her best friend, who died in her very hands because of Shadow, who was the person behind Sky's, and the others's, pain. She lost her second half because she couldn't do anything about it. She was depressed and never left her room since. All her friends may have gotten over it, but Sky...Sky just couldn't get past the fact that her best friend...had been murdered.

Suddenly, a blast of wind whirled past Sky's window, leaving a note taped to her frosty window. She tilted her head in confusion as she opened the window, letting cold air into her bedroom. Quickly grabbing the note and closing the window, Sky shivered because of the coolness in her room as she read the note.

_You Are Invited To:_

_The 21st Annual Winter Festival!_

_Hosted By: Atil X. Bataer_

_When: Today at 3:30-9:30 pm_

_Where: The Town Square_

_Dress Warmly, And I Hope to See You There!_

_~Atil X. Bataer ;)_

Sky had realized that the note was regarding to the twenty-first Winter Festival in Whitechapel, and the French-exchange student, Atil X. Bataer, was in charge of the festival for this year. Sky glanced at the clock. It was 3:10. She thought about it to herself.

_Benny was so excited to go...he said he went every year and it was a blast...would even make me happier to go alone? _She blinked back tears as he phone rang. She sighed as she picked it up, sniffing and sobbing.

"H-Hello?" She whispered, sadness consuming her. A bouncy voice responded.

"Sky! Wassup?!" Sky weakly smiled; this was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hey Rory! Nothing much...just be a miserable girl." She could tell by the silence that Rory was frowning. "Oh. But I guess that's one of the side affects of heartbreak, right?" Sky giggled softly. "Rory!" He laughed. "Okay, okay I was just kidding." Sky nodded. "Sure you were." Rory laughed once again, this time, Sky joining in as well. Sky knew Rory was the answer to her happiness; one conversation with the bumbling vampire could turn her frown upside down. Rory continued.

"So...you going to the Winter Festival? It is a blast every year!" Sky sighed. "I don't know Rorster...Benny said he loved going there and I am not so sure that it will make me anymore miserable than I am now, knowing I'm going to go alone." She admitted. Rory groaned.

"Come on Sky! This is your first year going, which is weird because you have been in Whitechapel for what, 3 or 4 years?" Rory was right. Sky had come to Whitechapel in Gr.7, and still never got to go to the Winter Festival, due to family events, or some other event that got in the way. Rory continued. "And this year, you have no plans whatsoever! So why the heck could you not go?! Everyone else is going; why not you?" He said, excitement building up inside of him as he tried to persuade Sky.

_Because I may have lost my best friend to the enemy, and he wanted to take me there ever since we were friends? There's one reason. _She thought bitterly. But she sighed in defeat, masking her pain and sadness with some sense of fake happiness.

"Fine, you convinced me. I'll meet you, Ethan, Erica, and Sarah at the town square in fifteen minutes, and we'll all go in together." Rory squealed in happiness. "YES! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Sky chuckled at the boy's voice, that was raised up in excitement. "No problem trooper. Seeya there!"

And with that, she hung up. She flopped on her bed, sighing in relief as thoughts flooded through her mind.

_Well..this might as well be a diversion to everything that happened to me in the past eight days...why the heck not? As Rory said; I missed it every year...and maybe Benny would want me to go. With him or without._

Sky glanced at a photo on her desk. It was her and Benny at the Fly Off To The Moon Dance. One of the photographers took their picture, and Sky had kept it ever since. She sighed as she stared into Benny's vibrant emerald eyes. They stared back at her, holding a hopeful stare as he smiled. Sky looked at the clock. It was fifteen after three, and she promised that she would be at Town Square at 3:20-ish.

_Just enough time..._She thought as she threw on some presentable clothing. She rushed downstairs, knowing she will regret her next move, but she needed to do it. Her parents looked at her as she threw on her boots.

"Hey honey? Where are you going?" Sky smiled. "Winter Fest. Nothing's stopping me, right?" They nodded. "Of course not. Have fun Sky!" She nodded as she rushed out into the winter storm, grabbing her bike as she biked to the desired house, that conveniently was placed right beside her house. She parked her bike and knocked on the door quickly.

Evelyn answered. "Why hello Sky! How are you?" She chirped, but left a hint of sadness. Sky shrugged. "Nothing. Can...can I...s-see.." Sky trailed off, fear consuming her. Evelyn sadly smiled.

"Of course. He's in the living room." Sky nodded silently as she walked into the loving room, and winced as she saw his limp figure on the couch.

Benny was pale as he was not breathing. His eyes were shut closed as he had a straight frown on his face. His brown shaggy hair drooped messily over his used-to-be vibrant eyes as his arm swayed on the couch. Sky knelt beside him, tears brimming in her eyes slowly.

"Hey B...I am going to the Winter Festival..like you always wanted. I-I'm sorry we couldn't go together." She sniffed as she continued. "I miss you Benny Weir..." She rushed out. She realized how much the words pained as tears slowly dripped. Sky felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Evelyn.

"I know Sky. It pains me to see him like that too...but I promise you...I'll fix him." Sky nodded, wiping the cold tears. "Okay. I have to go; I am going to the Winter Fest with the others...you know.. a distraction I guess." Evelyn nodded. "No worries. Have fun.'' Sky nodded as she rushed out, time catching up to her. "Okay. See you later, and tell me if anything happens." She nodded and Sky biked towards the Town Square, snow rushing past her.

_I hope Benny will be fixed soon...I don't think I'll survive without his survival._

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. <em>

_That's all that he felt as he tried to turn around to see her, knowing that it was her voice that he heard._

_But he couldn't...for he was dead._

_The word rang through his mind as he shivered slightly, knowing his heart wasn't going to beat until he was fixed, or he wasn't going to breath until he was alive again._

_For Benny Weir was dead._

_He was blind in the darkness of what he thought was Oblivion. "So good luck getting me out" He thought. But he realized that he was in some sort of limbo. Like a vampire who's...dead again he guessed. _

_The voice, that he was certain was Sky's, rang through the darkness._

_"Hey B..." She trailed off. "I'm here! I'm alive and I can hear you!" He wanted to scream, but he knew he had no strength to. She continued. "I'm going to the Winter Festival..like you always wanted" Benny pained to hear her sad voice. "I want to go with you. I'm alive and I can hear you!" Benny wanted to yell. But he couldn't. He was dead after all...well...ish._

_"I-I'm sorry we couldn't go together." Now Benny felt as if he wanted to burst. "IT'S NOT YOUR FRICKIN' FAULT! It's the Shadow who did this to me...to us!" But Sky couldn't hear his desperate thoughts. Then she said something Benny could never, in his dead life, could forget._

_"I miss you Benny Weir." _

_Thoughts swirled in Benny's dead mind. He knew they were continuing to talk, but he couldn't hear. Sky had missed him, and he missed her back. He knew if he had eyes in the darkness, he would be crying up a Niagara Falls right now._

_"I...I miss you too Sky." He thought silently. _

_Suddenly, a puff of smoke emerged from the darkness, revealing a dark and twisted figure. Benny recognized the figure right away, and he growled in fury._

_"YOU! You're..you're the Shadow." He sneered. The dark figure laughed. "I guess. It's not like I am known by any other names.'' It cackled. Benny frowned, or at least, if he was alive, he would. The Shadow sneered, as if it could read his mind. _

_"Aw! Poor Benny wishes he's with his girlfriend or his other dumb-ass friends right now, doesn't he? Oops, I forgot. He's DEAD!" It laughed again as Benny sneered. "You shut up!" He yelled, in his mind of course._

_The Shadow mockingly shrugged as it flashed a smug smile. "Well, you'll get your wish. I have decided to free you from death." Benny's attention snapped. "Wait..what?" He was confused; why the Shadow bail him out so easily. That's when he realized it.  
><em>

_"There's a catch isn't it?" The Shadow laughed. "Yup. And you will help me get my revenge." Benny growled mentally. "No way! I would never help you!" Shadow grinned. "You hate me, am I correct?" Benny shrugged sarcastically. "Well, I can't think of reasons not to hate you." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as Shadow smiled. _

_"Perfect." It said as it formed a energy ball towards Benny. It sprinkled above him and Benny shone a pale pink._

_Benny felt tired as he felt like he had been drugged. "W-What..what have you done to me?" He whispered weakly as his vision started to return. The Shadow smiled. _

_"Bringing none other then the Benny Weir back to life."_

_And then, with one agonizing scream, the Shadow sent a force of magic into Benny and his vision snapped closed once more._

* * *

><p>Sky had finally made it to the Town Square, and not a moment too soon either. It was exactly twenty after three, and she parked her snowy bike on one of the bike racks. She caught sight of her four friends outside the Town Square and smiled as she walked up to her, brushing off the snow on her black trench-coat.<p>

"Hey guys!" She chirped. She had actually felt better, especially after talking to Benny..or...well...sort of. Ethan smiled as of the others. "Hey Sky! I am so glad you could make it this year!" Rory nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Now all of us our here!" Sky's smile fell as she felt sadness consume her. Erica elbowed Rory sharply in the stomach. "Uh, OW!" Sarah gave him a glare, that made Rory's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh! Sorry Sky." He frantically said as Sky shifted uncomfortably. "Um..i-it's fine. Really."

The foursome exchanged confused looks as Sky's smile returned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Ethan cheered as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulder, making her giggle. Rory kissed Erica in the cheek before dashing inside. Sky trailed behind the two couples, feeling a damn third triangle.

_Oh well...might as well enjoy yourself..._Sky thought sadly as she waltzed into the Town Square.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness..." She murmured as Ethan's smile grew wider.

"Welcome to the Winter Festival!"

Sky was greeted by a cavalcade of bright lights, that shone along the whole city. The skating rink in the middle of the Town Square held many people, big and small, all of them laughing and enjoying themselves. There were multiple vendor machines, some holding merchandise, some holding fun arcade games. Then, there was a House of Mirrors, a Ball Pit, and a Ferris Wheel. Town Square to Sky just seemed...bigger than it ever was. Sky grinned.

"This is magnificent!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, a figure walked up to her and grinned.

"Bonjour! Bievenue! Hello! Welcome!" The voice bumbled fast, so fast that Sky and her friends giggled. "Hi!" Rory chirped. The girl smiled. "Welcome to the 21st annual Winter Festival! I'm Atil, Atil X. Bataer. I hope you have a fantastic snowy day!" Sky shook her hand, that felt cold, but the girl continued to smile so much that Sky ignored the cold feeling.

"Thanks. We will!" She quietly said. Atil held some sort of smirk in her smile that Sky could clearly see. "You better have fun. Or we'll kick you out of the place!" She said, her french accent holding rage. The five exchanged nervous looks before Atil started to laugh.

"Just kidding mes amis! Have a fantabulous day!" The gang nervously laughed as they murmured some "Thanks" and some "Nice one!" and walked in.

Sky caught sight of all the rides and smiled. "Where are we going to go first?" Sarah and Erica's eyes were on the store vendors, while Rory and Ethan's stares were caught by the rides.

"GAMES!"

"SHOPPING"

The voices rang at once, making both groups look at each other sheepishly and embarrassed. They all looked at Sky. "It's Sky's first time here Sky laughed.

"We have the whole day here. Let's go...EVERYWHERE!"

And with that, the five teenagers dashed into the festival, excited and happy.

* * *

><p>"GO! GO! GO!"<p>

The crowd cheered as Sky shot multiple targets with her mini-shot gun, nailing each one perfectly. She had a look of determination, but also had a hint of joy and excitement. The last target, the moving grandpa in the house. Sky thought it was quite cruel, to shoot a man so old, but then again, the back-story said that he did break into her house and stole her stuff, so basically, it was for a good cause.

She aimed her target, one of the hardest, and the most biggest, targets on the body. Her vision started to change. Suddenly, the grandpa changed into a too familiar figure. She growled.

Her imagination changed her target into Shadow.

_Oh you're going down! _She mentally thought. "Eat this Shadow!" She yelled as she fired her last bullet, hitting the grandpa's, aka Shadow's, privates. The crowd had mixes of laughs and cheers as Atil walked up to her and the gang, who were right beside her the whole time. Rory and Ethan were laughing hysterically as Sarah and Erica had tears running.

"Congrats Sky! You are the new record holder of Fire Me Dead!" Atil handed her a huge trophy, which Sky didn't know they had. She cheered as of the gang. Atil kindly smiled. "I got to ask, who is the Shadow?" The gang exchanged looks before answering.

"Just a bitch." They all said together, which made the crowd laugh even harder, Atil included.

All of the sudden, dark shadows twisted and twirled around the gang.

"What the hell?" Ethan mused as the shadows multiplied and went after the crowd. The crowd scattered, leaving screams of fear behind the Winter Festival. The gang exchanged looks.

"It made it guys. It's here to destroy us once and for all." Erica murmured.

Suddenly, a blast of magic shot past them. They turned around, to see none other than the twisted, bitchy, dark and evil...

Shadow.

"Glad you came...NOT!" Rory yelled in fury, bearing his fangs in his mouth. The other two vampires did the same, snarling and growling in rage. Sky stepped up in front of the gang as the Shadow rose in front of them.

"Well, well, well. Funny running into you here. Great festival that Atil made, don't ya think?" The gang's eyes scattered, trying to find the bumbling french exchange student. Shadow laughed.

"One of my shadows went after her, chasing her all the way home. Not so happy now, don't you think?" Ethan growled. "Leave us alone. Leave Whitechapel alone!" He sneered. But Shadow just laughed once more.

"Why did you guys come here? Distraction? From what?" Sarcasm dripped from its voice as it laughed once more. A ring came from Sky's phone. She looked at the Shadow. "Answer it Sky. You don't want to leave this call on the hold." It smiled as Sky answered her cellphone nervously.

"H-Hello? This seriously isn't the time..." She trailed off before a anxious voice cut her off. "Sky?" Sky gasped. "Mrs. Weir? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. One moment I was on the couch, reading the newspaper. Next thing you know, I am on the floor and something went missing." Sky's eyes widened. "What is it? What went missing?" She urged Evelyn to hurry. A sigh was met on the other side of the line before Evelyn continued.

"Benny. Benny's gone." Sky's jaw dropped as she looked at the Shadow in fear mixed with rage. "I am with the thief right now Mrs. Weir. Gather our parents and try and find a cure similar to you-know-who." Evelyn sighed. "Okay. Be safe."

And with that, Sky hung up. She looked at the Shadow.

"I know you have Benny! Tell me where he is and give him back!" Shadow smiled. "You mean, this Benny?"

The Shadow floated a cold figure out of the snow. The five gasped.

"H-He's alive...he's really alive!" Sarah murmured in shock. Shadow laughed. "Yes he is...but he's not going to be the same."

Benny floated in the dark and dull sky...breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes the eighth chapter! Look out for the two part finale tomorrow and the day after that called:**

**The Fight For Christmas Part 1 and 2!**

**Excited? I am too! I have worked so hard on these chapters...I hope you are excited!**

**Leave a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	9. The Fight For Christmas Pt 1

**A/N- Hello! Welcome to the ninth chapter of Holiday Friends, brought to you by TOBN! It is December 22nd, and I am excited to get this story going! The conclusion, sadly, is drawing****closer, so I am going to have to rush to finish by the deadline! I have a busy schedule drawing up to Christmas regarding family events, so if I don't get this done by then, sorry, but you might have to wait. But let's not hope for that, shall we?**

**Since at the moment, I am currently in a Sli resort in Barrie, the WiFi sucks, so until I get home, this might be the only story updated. Sorry !**

**So without thinking of time, let's just listen to what I want from Santa (And FreshTV/Teletoon/Disney since they showed this show.) this year:**

**_"On the ninth day of Christmas, a person gave to me:_**

**_Nine Valentines From Ethan  
><em>****_Eight Insults from Erica  
><em>****_Seven Reruns of The Movie  
><em>_Six Lucifractors  
><em>****_Five Fries From A Pan!  
><em>_Four Wooden Stakes  
><em>_Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
><em>_An Ethan and A Benny  
><em>_And the Third Season of MBAV!"_**

**Shh, don't tell Ethan! I may or may not have developed a crush on him, but that doesn't mean I'm fan-girling...right? (Don't answer that question.)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- Aw! Thank you for the greeting:) And now you will find out about Shadow's plan! Review soon Fanfic buddy :)**

**tomo338- Oh my gosh thank you for calling me a beautiful person :) Made my day. Anyway, glad you loved the chapter and thanks for the review!**

**So with that, I am finished yapping, and I will let you read Part 1 to The Fight For Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot and my OC Sky. If I did, Ethan would be smooching Benny by the fireplace. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 9: The Fight For Christmas Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Benny floated in the dulled sky, breathing softly. The gang watched in awe and shock as the Shadow continued to levitate the spellmaster's limp body. Thoughts raced through Sky's mind as fast as a race car.<p>

_He's really alive...Benny is okay...the Shadow cured him! _Sky smiled softly, not knowing the Shadow could have done such a generous thing. Then it hit Sky like a hard brick. She looked up at the dark Shadow, fury rising up inside of her.

"There's a catch isn't there? No way did you bring Benny back alive for no reason whatsoever. So spill Shadow." She sneered. Shadow laughed.

"Right you are Sky! Glad you could figure out. Before that though, Benny still needs a lot of energy to even stay alive. So why not let him rest, don't ya think?" She dropped Benny to a pad of soft snow, leaving a small, pained, grunt from Benny. Sky and the gang exchanged glances as Sarah growls.

"You wake up Benny right now!" She yelled loudly. Shadow chuckled. "Afraid not late-vampire. Unless you never want to see his precious life renewed, you will do what I want. Understand?!" It boomed, loud enough that the whole town could hear its demonic scream. The five teens exchanged nervous looks before nodding slowly.

"Whatever. Have it your way Shadow. Just don't hurt Benny." Ethan said slowly, but with a hint of authority. Shadow laughed once more, its evil laugh sending shivers down Sky's spine. "Glad we all are flexible." It grinned through its black mask.

"I have one last challenge for you before my finale." The gang nervously shared looks of fear as they nod for it to continue.

"There are still all those statues. And now that I chased all the remaining people out of the Winter Festival, they too are all frozen to the core, leaving you five, and Benny, still alive. Which doesn't surprise me at all." The Shadow mustered a eerie laugh as the quintet of the supernatural gang shivered in fear. The Shadow continued to explain its challenge.

"So, in about two hours, I want you to cure all those people. I am giving you 120 minutes...sounds like a lot, right? Remember; time flies by when **I'm** having fun." It cackled. "Trusting you have the antidote to the frozen outburst of Whitechapel, you have two hours to cure all the frozen people in Whitechapel. If you do succeed, I will hand you Benny. Having failed to do so will leave you frozen to the core as well. You can have fifteen minutes to get prepared. Please remember that I am not just letting you go and cure everyone so fast. The statues are hidden by clues I left around, and I have spread shadows and dark magic around the town, so..yeah!" The Shadow laughed. Do you accept this challenge?"

The supernatural gang stood in silence before Sky coped her fear and masked it with bravery and confidence. "I may not speak for everyone here, but I am speaking for myself. This is a risk I am willing to take. I'm in, alone or not." The gang shifted nervously, before Ethan stood beside Sky and gripped onto her hand.

"I'm in. I will risk it all." Sarah also stepped to their sides, holding onto Ethan's free hand and smiled at him.

"I am in too. Anything for a friend." Then Rory stepped up, grasping to Sarah's hand.

"As frickin' nervous as I am, I am totally going to save Whitechapel!" Erica was last, and she smiled as she held to Rory's hand tightly.

"You bet all my money I am in. And I bet you we will win Shadow." The Shadow clapped slowly, mocking their act of friendship.

"Oh how sweet! A movement in friendship. So touching...and so useless." It laughed. "I didn't need a life story bitches. I just need you to try and win. Fifteen minute head start will start now. I will ring the bells three times, and your two hours of statue and clue searching will begin." It cackled. "Fourteen minutes, fifty seconds guys! Start going, and prepare for you frozen life!" It paused.

"Oh, I forgot to give you all this." It tossed each person some sort of watch. They nervously put it on. "What is this?" Rory mused. "It's pretty cool!" He added excitedly. The Shadow rolled its eyes. "Right. Anyway this is a watch that will count the number of statues in the city. Soon, if there is 0, you come back here in the time being." It laughed.

"I wasted another minute. Thirteen minutes, thirty-four seconds. Chop, chop!"

The gang ran out of the Town Square, Shadow's laugh following them. Sky started to bark out orders.

"Okay guys, we need a plan. Erica, Sarah, Rory. Go to Mrs. Weir's house and ask for all the antidotes for the frozen outbreak. Also, ask my parents, who will be there, about my spellbook. Be fast about explaining and meet us Ethan's house in ten minutes.

Sarah, Erica and Rory nodded and they zoomed off to their destination. Sky pulled out her bike, but sighed. "This is not going to bring me to your house fast enough so we could get supplies. What will we do?" Ethan's eyes scanned the area, before catching a shiny, black motorcycle. He ran towards it, and to his luck, the keys were popped in the ignition slot. He threw on the helmet that sat beside it and tossed Sky the other one. Sky raised an eye of confusion.

"Is it really so convenient that the keys would be in here, and there would be two helmets? Unbelievable. Do you even know how to drive one of these? And Grand Theft Auto does not count." She breathed out nervously. Ethan smiled as he sat in the front, revving up the engines. Sky nervously hopped on as Ethan grinned.

"Well, we are about to find out."

With that, Ethan fired up the motorcycle and drove across the city in a great rush. Sky yelped in surprise as she clung onto Ethan's shoulder. "What the hell?!" She screamed over the rushing wind that flew past her hair. Ethan ignored her and laughed over the blurring snow.

In less than five minutes, Ethan had reached his empty house. Sky took off her helmet as she stumbled off the motorcycle. "W-What was that?" She got out as she felt like she wanted to vomit. Ethan laughed as he took of his helmet as well.

"Well, do you know how to ride that machine?" Sky smiled. "Get what you mean. C'mon, we need to get a lot of water guns and storage." They rushed into the Ethan's house. The house was empty since everyone, including Jane, was at Benny's. Sky dashed up to Ethan's room, followed by Ethan himself, and together, they got a bunch of water guns, and a bunch of Nerf holders that could strap around their bodies. By the time they were finished, they were armed with weapons and were ready for battle. They rushed downstairs, hoping that the three vampires were out. And luckily, they were.

To Sky and Ethan's luck, they saw the three vamps sitting on Ethan's porch, a bunch of antidotes in their hands and in their bags and Erica held a spellbook under her arm. Ethan grinned as they started to pour antidotes into the water guns and strapped some securely to the storage belts, that each person strapped around their body. By the time they were done, they were completely armed and they were ready to kick butt. Sky smiled.

"Okay guys, we are about to go to battle. There are a bunch of clues in the city, and there is a population of about..say...more than one-thousand people in Whitchapel, considering we live in a small town. The watch said that there are at 1000 people. So find clues and get ready!"

They all put their hands in the middle and grinned.

"For Whitechapel!" They cheered.

Suddenly, three bells rang throughout the city, catching the gang's attention. They scattered across the city, hoping to find a single clue that could lead them to victory.

The battle for Christmas had begun.

* * *

><p>Sky ran towards the recreation center, the snow rushing through her hair. She finally walked in and rushed through the halls. A note was hung at each door. Sky picked one and started to read it.<p>

_Hi Sky! I see you chose the one and only recreation center in Whitechapel. Fantastic choice! It varies in gymnastics too; a childhood favorite._

_I bet you Benny's life that you couldn't ace each class in the highest rank...but if you do, I'll consider it._

_~Shadow_

Sky realized that every note was green, except for one red one, that were hung on the gymnastic's door, the one for the highest rank of gymnasts. _That might be where all __the statues might be! I have to hurry!_

Sky rushed into the gymnastic's door first. She was greeted by trampolines, poles, and ropes. The gymnastic arena brought back great memories, being that she was a gymnast when she was 8. She saw frozen statues everywhere, some jumping on the trampolines, some flipping over the poles, some coaching the youngsters. They all had one flaw; they were all frozen solid. Sky pulled the trigger on the first antidote-filled gun and squirted it at the flying statues in the air. The ice thawed and shattered, leaving the gymnast flipping perfectly to the ground, looking around all dazed and confused as they watched Sky continue.

Suddenly, a bunch of shadows and dark magic twisted and whirled through the air, leaving the people scared. But Sky was ready; she pulled out her spellbook and while curing frozen statues, defended herself by the darkness surrounding her.

Soon enough, there were no more shadows and no more statues. All the people cheered Sky as she victoriously did a triple-flip on the trampoline and landed in the foam pit in happiness. She was proud...Benny would be proud. She smiled at the thought and looked at her watch that the Shadow had given her.

It read about 987. There were a lot of statues to be unfrozen, and Sky felt like she wouldn't have time.

Suddenly, a plan emerged in her mind. She pulled out her phone and started to type fast on her messenger.

_Meet me at the satellite, STAT. I have a plan._

_~Sky_

* * *

><p>Ethan drove the motorcycle through the city as fast as he could. He was to cover the library and anything beyond that, so at least he would be covering a reasonable amount of land.<p>

He had decided to keep the motorcycle, knowing that he could just take a driver's test since he was almost 16. Yes it was considered as stealing, but really...he would be able to own a frickin' motorcycle..imagine the attention he would get from Sarah! His heart fluttered just thinking about it. And maybe, with a little more practice, he could actually be able to ride this perfectly!

_Enough about my fantasy...let's do this! _He parked the motorcycle beside the library and secured the watch on his wrist tightly as he walked in.

"I'm looking for a place...where statues might be hidden.." He murmured to himself before chuckling to how ridiculous it sounded. Suddenly, he saw a small piece of paper onto a book. He took out the book.

_Thirty Ways To Get A Girl  
><em>_By Tosh Menston _**(I don't believe this is a real person, if so, congrats you are in my book. -TOBN)**

Ethan growled; of course the Shadow would choose such a way to haunt him. Instead of reading the book, he looked at the note instead.

_Hello Ethan! It's me; Shadow. Like my Christmas present? I do! Read it wisely; you might learn something. ;)_

_So anywhoo, I see you chose the library. Nice..literal I guess. But if anyone wants to do some hardcore research, computers are not the answer. Old, old, old books might be the case. Then just check them out. Simple, if you have a library card. Might want to get that first._

_~Shadow_

_P.S: I expect you to know that the clue above is way too easy. Wait until you unfreeze five people. Five as your gang...five deaths from shadows beneath the surface. BOO!_

Ethan's mind raced. _Hardcore research...old books...check them out...library card...what could the Shadow mean? _Then it clicked.

_There are no computers in the back, and that's where some of the old books are. Then I go to the check-out desk, then the information desk!_

Ethan smiled in victory. He rushed down the aisles until he got to the back, seeing a bunch of college students, picking out books for study projects, or so Ethan had assumed, He put on a face of determination as he sprayed the frozen people. The ice thawed as the people unfroze, looking confused and shocked.

Ethan then rushed out of the back of the library and sped to the check out desk.

All of the sudden, random shadows and solids of dark magic swirled around him and the statues. They made a dive for Ethan, but Ethan dodged them, making the solid dark magic crash and shatter into a wall. Ethan used telekinesis to lift up the water guns and sprayed the people all the way at the info desk while he fought off the shadows.

When he finally did, he rushed outside and gasped.

"NO!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.

The shadows had broke the motorcycle.

_Well there goes my future love life..._He thought sadly as he looked at the watch.

It read 976. He winced. _This is gonna take a while..._

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the new text.

_Meet me at the satellite, STAT. I have a plan._

_~Sky_

Ethan sighed as he started to run across the streets, speeding to the satellite.

* * *

><p>Sarah, Erica, and Rory were speeding across the city, knowing they were to meet Sky and Ethan at the local satellite. They unfroze people on the streets as they zoomed. They caught sight of a blurry figure on the other side of the street. Confused, they sped over there. It was Ethan!<p>

"E? What happened to your sick ride?" Rory asked as Ethan sighed. "Shadows and dark magic happened. Tragic." Sarah rubbed his back. "It's okay sweetie. I'll buy you one someday." Ethan smiled as Erica held his hand. Ethan looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Erica smiled. "Running! C'mon!"

And with that, they sped off, Ethan in tow, a scream echoing the city.

* * *

><p>Sky was putting the finishing touches on her machine when a blast of wind almost knocked her, and the machine, over.<p>

"Geez guys! You were about to ruin the machine. Do you know how much work I put into...Ethan?"

Ethan was pale in the face as he stumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Sky gave the three vampires a look. "You should've let him walk..." They laughed as Sarah walked over to him. Erica leaned over to see Sky's invention.

"So what do you have here...a award-worthy machine?" Sky smiled. "Actually, yes." She looked to everyone, including the now-recovered Ethan.

"This is a machine filled with the antidote that can connect to the satellite. On the count of three, push that button and the whole city will be cured. I will keep the snow though." Erica grinned.

"Okay." Rory started a countdown.

"1...2...3!" Erica pushed the button.

A purple wave floated across the city. Sky and the gang cheered. Ethan got up to his feet.

"Okay guys. Let's go and get the Shadow..and Benny! We have...10 minutes to get there, and the Town Square is a 7 minute run approx." Sarah smiled.

"Let's go!"

And with that, they ran out of the satellite room and into the snowy storm once more, seeing unfrozen people as they ran to the Shadow...and Benny.

* * *

><p>The five teens finally reached the town square, and not a moment to lose. Shadow sat on one of the benches, bored and amused at the same time. It clapped slowly as Benny's breathing, but still asleep, body lay on the snow. Sky huffed tiredly as her breath floated lazily in the cold air. Shadow smiled.<p>

"Congratulations. I saw you guys at the satellite...clever indeed. You are some tough competition, therefore I will bring my side of the deal into play." Rory smiled as Sky grinned. She ran towards Benny's limp body as Shadow murmured a quiet spell. Sparkles floated over Benny's body and his emerald eyes shot open. He looked at Sky, and scrambled to his feet. Sky smiled at him as he scanned the area quickly. He looked at Shadow.

"S-Sky? W-What is Shadow doing here? What's going on?" Sky tilted her head in confusion as Shadow grinned. "I don't know Benny. But they're all yours. Shadow..multiplied. It's tragic, and only you can stop it."

The gang exchanged nervous and confused looks. "What are you talking about Shadow?" But the remark was too late.

Benny closed his eyes as he swung a punch at Ethan, catching him by surprise as he collapsed in pain. "Ethan!" Sarah screamed as she ran towards Ethan's side, his nose starting to bleed as it covered the white snow.

"Benny?! What is wrong with you?!" Erica yelled as Rory stood in fighting stance. Sky nervously walked towards the new Benny, whose eyes were still closed as he too walked towards Sky.

"B-Benny? What is going on?" But Benny just swung another punch at her, Sky dodging it. Rory looked at the amused Shadow in fear.

"You...you did this, didn't you?" Shadow laughed, its laugh spreading throughout the city.

"Yes vampire. Behold...MY FINALE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you like this chapter...see you at the next part!**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. The Fight For Christmas Pt 2

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the second part to The Fight For Christmas! I am excited, especially after the last chapter. What can you say? I love cliffhangers.  
><strong>

**So with the tenth day, comes a tenth lyric! **

_**"On the Tenth day of Christmas, a person gave to me:**_

_**Ten Love Potions  
>Nine Valentines From Ethan<br>Eight Insults From Erica  
>Seven Reruns of the Movie<br>Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny  
>And the Third Season of MBAV!"<br>**_

**What? It would be cool to get all the boys to love me! Y'know...minus the "I'm gonna kill you" part. ;)  
><strong>

**Shoutouts to...**

**tomo338- Thank you! I do my best:) Anyway, this chapter was one of my favorites to write, so I hope you enjoy!**

**MBAV Fan- RIP motorcycle. LOL! I bet you can't wait to see what is happening with Benny; and now you will find out! LOL review soon Fanfoc buddy! **

**So with that, have a great day and oh, drop a merry review! I think chapters might be shorter now...maybe. I don't have much left of the story, but there is just enough to make a good story with a good ending. Promise ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot and my OC Sky.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- "Faux" means fake. I dunno why I put in here; it sounds cool and fancy ;)**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 10: The Fight For Christmas Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Benny, eyes closed, continued to fight his friends as the Shadow laughed.<p>

"Benny! Stop, please!" Erica begged as Benny smiled.

"Shut up Shadow; you hurt my friends, and now I HURT YOU!" He kicked Erica down to the ground as she yelped in pain. Sky looked at him, and scanned the area.

Her friends were on the ground. Ethan, nose still faintly bleeding as Sarah was on her knees, aiding him. Rory groaned as he rolled in the snow, clearly in pain. Erica looked at Sky, fear in her eyes.

"Sky...you have to get our Benny back...Whitechapel depends on you..on us...on him!" Sky masked her face of hurt and pain with a face of determination.

"I will Erica...for me, us, him, and Whitechapel!" Sky turned to face Benny, who had opened his eyes. They were dark and black as a dark smoke swirled around him. He turned to face the Shadow and smiled.

"For you Sky. I will avenge you." Shadow smiled. "Okay Benny...defeat the last one. And I will be yours." Sky looked at him and Shadow in confusion as Benny threw yet another punch at Sky. Sarah, Erica, and Rory attempted to stand up, but a magical force caused by Benny brought them down. Sky, for the first time, threw a punch at Benny, hitting him by surprise. He collapsed in clear pain. Shadow looked at Benny, eyes glowing a pale blue behind its dark mask as it growled. But it masked its fury with fake empathy.

"C'mon Benny! For me!" Benny's eyes glowed a hazy blue as he kicked Sky in the side. Sky grunted in pain as she attempted another punch. But Benny held her fist and threw her down back to the cold, but luckily fluffy, snow. Sky faced the Shadow.

"What did you do to Benny?! Turning him against us...what did you DO?!" She yelled as she pounced at Shadow. But to her surprise, the Shadow didn't put up a fight. Instead, it pretended to be weak and defenseless.

"S-Stop! B-Benny! Help me!" Benny turned to face Shadow, rage building up inside of him as his eyes flashed a intimate blue. He growled as he swiped the blonde spellmaster out of the Shadow's hands.

"You bitch! Get your hands off Sky, NOW!" He threw her to the ground in fury as Sky moaned in pain. She looked at Benny, who towered above her.

"She's the Shadow Benny! I'm Sky...I am really your friend!" But all Benny did was smirk at her.

"Imposter" He murmured as his voice rose. "Your lies won't work with me now demon. Prepare to die..for all my friends!"

A fireball emerged from his hands and he aimed it at Sky and fired. Sky's friends watched in terror as the fireball blazed towards her. She yelped and rolled out of the way, the fireball darting towards Ethan's wrist as Sky's necklace from Benny rumbled in her shirt.. He winced in pain as the fireball slacked against his wrist, leaving a burn and burning the watch Shadow gave him. It sliced and shriveled in half as it laid on the thick snow. The screen zoomed to a black screen as Ethan clung to his wrist in pain. He quickly dug it in the cold snow and sighed in comfort. Benny looked at him and his eyes glazed into a emerald green once more.

"E-Ethan? Oh my goodness...are you okay?" He rushed up to his shaken friend, his eyes holding fear and worry. But Ethan pushed him off as he scrambled to his feet.

"What was that Benny? First, you punch me and gave me a bleeding nose." He pointed to his red nose and the small pool of red on the snow as he continued. "Second of all. You fired at Sky...then it hit me! What is wrong with you?!" Benny's face slackened to a confused look as the dazed spellmaster looked at Sky.

"What are you talking about? I never punched you, and the 'Sky' isn't Sky. I think I only can see it: She's really Shadow!" Ethan gave his friends a confused look as they shrugged helplessly. Sky gave it some thought before it hit her.

"Guys! Take off the watch! The watch that Shadow gave you, it's feeding illusions to Benny! It is all a trap!" The three vampires did what they were told, bouncing up to the feet as they let their silver watches drop to the floor. Shadow shrieked in rage.

"You idiot! Do you not know what you did?!" Sky smiled as she too undid her watch from her wrist as she let it fall to the snowy ground, no sound as it was buried into the fluff of snow. Shadow looked at her in fury as Sky stomped on the watch with her heel, shattering it as she held a mischievous smirk and flashed it towards Shadow. "I just saved Christmas you ass. Do you not appreciate it? Oh yeah...YOU CAUSED THIS! So beat that bitch; I win. We win."

But Shadow shook its head. "No way am I giving up. Behold, the power of...me!" It snapped its fingers and before Benny could see, Shadow's clothing disappeared, leaving new clothes that included a bright red jacket, brown boots and a pink hat. Rory gasped. "What the...now I am confused." Sarah, Erica, Ethan and Sky nodded as Benny turned around to face the two people in front of him; Sky and Shadow. Except there was one flaw.

Shadow mirrored Sky.

"What is this? Why do you look like me?" But Faux Sky smiled smugly.

"What are you talking about? I am Sky Bryans, and you are Shadow! You look like me!" Sky looked at her in fear as Benny stumbled a bit to the side.

"So which one of you are real? Ethan, Erica, Sarah, Rory...you should know...right?" Ethan, Erica, Sarah and Rory exchanged looks as they shrugged. Erica rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I..I don't know Benny. They look so alike!"

The Faux Sky and the Real Sky exchanged looks. Faux Sky smiled.

"We cannot settle this with them. They are most likely going to influence you to pick the wrong one. I am Sky. She is not. So we are all gonna find out who's who."

And before anyone could protest, Faux Sky snapped her fingers and they, being Faux Sky, Real Sky, and Benny, were swept away in a blizzard of snow before disappearing completely. Then everything just blurred as they disappeared, leaving Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory confused and...worried.

* * *

><p><em>A mini tornado of snow blazed through the city. Benny couldn't make out where he was going, but he knew that it was going to be a short trip, and that he'd have to make a choice soon. <em>

_Who was Sky really? Who was the Shadow? And what the heck happened in the last few days anyway?_

_He knew he died. He died in Sky's arms on the night that he regretted ever even existed. The night he died during that winter storm. He died, freezing to his death, cold and shivering to his last frozen breath. _

_Even worse, he died in his best friend's arms. It was devastated, really. How could anyone do that? _

_Oh right. The Shadow would._

_Why did he ever think this was going to end? It was obvious that the Shadow had no ending to this tragic and cruel world it was going to create. It was plain cold if anyone was to say anything._

_But Benny had to ignore that fact and start thinking of his choice. It was so fatal and was so important; his whole life depended on it. But now that Benny thought of it, he sounded over-dramatic. He wanted to laugh, like everything was okay._

_But then again, it wasn't._

_He knew that if he chose the wrong Sky, his friends would also suffer the consequences alongside, him. He heard voices, but ignored them as he continued to think deeply.  
><em>

_So he had to be careful and look for the True Sky's qualities._

_Well, to start, she was genuine and would do anything to get her friends in the right track. In other words: She would suffer, as long as her friends were happy and safe._

_A plan brewed in Benny's mind. It was genius. But then Benny stopped his happiness in his tracks._

_There was one flaw with his plan..._

_He was risking his life._

_He shivered. He died once, and it was not pretty. What if he died again? How would he be able to return again? No way the Shadow would let him go back to the living again; at least if it had a good reason to like it did last time. _

_Why did the Shadow release him anyway? Benny decided if he asked the right questions, that he might figure everything out._

_First of all, why did the Shadow release him anyway?_

_Benny thought about it for a while. For one, Shadow had said that he was to help get revenge. But why would Benny be in any use if he was dead? Well, it was obvious that he was brought back to life, but what happened before that?  
><em>

_All Benny remembered about the events of the day was that he had mentally talked to Sky...well..it was a bit one-sided, considering he was dead. But then the Shadow had appeared in his mind, and everything snowballed from there._

_So the final question was this:_

_Who was the real Sky...and how could he reveal it? _

_Because the heavens only knew if the plan would really work. Would Shadow fake their moves too? Who would know?_

_Suddenly, his body ricocheted from the small, safe bubble of snow he was originally trapped in. His cheek rubbed against a hard surface, scraping it as it left a small red cut. He winced, but he also opened his eyes, that he realized were closed. He looked around him in fear. "I'm on the school roof..who's idea was this?" He yelled, not knowing if anyone heard him. Two shadows hovered over him as Benny gasped. _

_He saw two pairs of pale blue eyes staring back at him_

_"It's time Benny" They said. "Who is the real Sky?" _

_They tortured him with words as Benny backed away slowly, still on the ground as he frantically stared at the twins._

_It was time to make his choice._

_And Benny hoped he would make the right one._

_"It's now or never." He thought._

_And with that, Benny bounced to his feet._

_He walked to the edge of the roof, his back facing the cool air. Benny heard both Sky's plea him not to, but he ignored their cries. He stared at the two Sky's, who were staring at him intensely in confusion, he attempted to brave a smile._

_"So which one of you will save me?"_

* * *

><p>Sky tried to see amongst the blur of snow her twin had created. She could make out all its features.<p>

The blonde curls, the bright red jacket, even her eyes. It was a perfect copy of Sky. If she wasn't her, she would also be confused.

It did have one flaw though, you know, aside from the fact it's not her.

She then turned to Benny. He was deep in sleep, unconscious from the blast of snow being too much for him. His looks showed he was in deep thinking as his face was slackened with confusion and fear. _I wonder what he's thinking about..._ I mused as I turned to face my twin again.

"Look, I know your Shadow. So why can't you just admit it already? It's not like we have much to lose. Smell the roses," I said, making sure it noticed its quote in there. "Benny will know it's me. There is one way that he will know it, and you still aren't noticing it. If you were a smart Shadow, you would know when you lose." But Shadow just laughed.

"Are you effing kidding me? I am cloning a blonde, you shouldn't be talking." Sky growled as it continued."I am a perfect clone of you, same hair, same eyes, same clothing, same accessories, same everything! And as far as it goes, Benny will know that we are the same. And when he chooses me, he, and your friends, will pay for what you did to me. What all of Whitechapel did to me. Read my lips: THEY'LL. ALL. PAY!"

Its demonic voice echoed the city as Sky backed away an inch, due to the bubble of snow being so small. Shadow smiled beneath its dark mask.

"What is wrong Sky? Afraid...of yourself?" Sky growled as Shadow laughed. It looked outside the blizzard of snow and smiled.

"We're here. And I trust you recognize this place...so many happy memories don't you think?"

Sky peered out of the snow and made out a faint landscape. She bubbled in fury as she looked at Shadow.

"Really? You bitch." Shadow laughed.

"Only you. Now let's go shall we?"

Suddenly, Sky was flung out of the blizzard of snow, along with Benny's limp body and Faux Sky. She landed on the roof's rough surface.

_Benny almost died here...what makes the Shadow think Benny's going to be able to choose here? _Sky bitterly thought as she saw Benny awaken. She stood up as with Faux Sky.

"It's time Benny." They said at the same time. Sky looked at Shadow in anger as she gave her the 'Really?' look. "Who is the real Sky?" They said together, regardless to the fact that they repeated the same mistake.

Benny slowly backed away, still on the ground as he frantically stared at the two twins. Real Sky gave him the most genuine smile she could as the Shadow mirrored her exact moves. Benny bounced to his feet and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Benny..Benny stop!" Real Sky screamed. Faux Sky walked up to him too, a fake sense of fear rising in her. "You don't want to do this Benny. There's a easier way, I promise!" Sky looked at her as she smugly smiled at her. "Damn." She whispered. "If I didn't know you were fake, then I would be convinced too." Faux Sky frowned. "Are you kidding me? There's more phoney in your voice than anyone else." She hissed back.

But Benny ignored them as his back faced the cool wind. He braved a smile.

"So which one of you will save me?"

He then selflessly flung himself off the roof, his hair flowing through the wind. Sky yelped in fear as she and the clone ran up to Benny. The seconds flew by so slowly as Sky;s thoughts raced as fast as train. _If I get their first, he'll know it's me. It's genius! _Faux Sky seemed to understand also as she raced towards Benny.

Two hands clasped onto his wrist.

Benny looked at the two in fear.

"You...you both caught me. That was NOT so supposed to happen!" He trembled in fear as the Sky's looked at each other in fear.

"Benny! You have to look closely; something doesn't belong in the clone. She doesn't have what I have!" Faux Sky growled. "Stop lying!"

But Benny noticed.

A single friendship necklace dangled in the air.

"Sky. She has a necklace." Faux Sky let go of Benny as she felt her bare neck. Real Sky pulled Benny up as Shadow, aka Faux Sky, growled as it stepped away from the reunited friends.

"You guys won't get away with this. You will all pay!"

And with that, it disappeared.

Sky and Benny hugged tightly, fully committed to being in a tight embrace as the snow started to fall.

"Hey!" Benny exclaimed. Sky smiled. "Hey. I..I missed you!"

Benny nodded as he grasped her hand.

"I did too. Let's go home Sky. Our friends have a surprise for us, I know it."

Sky smiled. "Okay."

And with a snap of the fingers, Benny and Sky disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you loved this! I loved writing it! Just one more chapter until the epilogue! Are you excited as I am? **

**So drop a review and have a snow-worthy day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	11. One More Surprise

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter to you on this day I have waited forever!  
><strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS [EVE]!**

**I wish your families a Merry Christmas Eve, and may God bless you ;)**

**Oh yeah, and make sure you get some eggnog for me, because I have no friggin' idea what that is. Is that something you put in wine or something? I just don't know. But if you get leftovers from Christmas feasts, send them via the internet! LOL just kidding...ish. ;D**

**So on this Christmas Eve, I bring a new song lyric!  
><strong>

_**"On the Eleventh day of Christmas, a person gave to me:**_

_**Eleven Magic Spells  
>Ten Love Potions<br>Nine Valentines From Ethan  
>Eight Insults From Erica<br>Seven Reruns of the Movie  
>Six Lucifractors<br>Five Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And The Third Season Of MBAV!"  
><strong>_

**Okay, this has to be understandable. Everyone [I think] wants magical powers. Do you know how easy it would be to attract attention from the supernatural gang? Exactly.  
><strong>

**Shoutouts to the very awesome...**

**MBAV Fan - Yeah the watches had a hidden purpose! But Shadow lost so..whatever! In this chapter, I would say the surprise will please Benny/Sky fans (Help me with nickname :D), Rorica fans will be squealing, and Ethara fans will cry and coo at the same time. Review soon Fanfic Buddy ! **

**I had two options to go to towards ending the story, but I'm pretty stuck solid to where I'm going so that it is compatible with Welcome Back Dusker. Hint hint! Wink Wink! ;)**

**There is one is the last chapter before the epilogue, and a super secret surprise I planned for Boxing Day. So watch out for that and drop a review if you love Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this crazy plot we call FanFiction and my OC Sky. I also don't own any Christmas songs played in this chapter (Aside from my 12 Days Of Christmas thing. I made that. :D)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 11: One More Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>Benny and Sky appeared in a puff of smoke at Ethan's house, making everyone there yelp in surprise. Sky scanned the room.<p>

There was all her friends: Ethan, Rory and Sarah, but they were missing Erica. Ethan's mom, Sky's mom and Evelyn were preparing some sort of cake as Ethan's dad and Sky's dad were preparing the lights in the living room, that varied in different bright colors. Sky rose her eyebrow in confusion as her and Benny walked towards Ethan, who was preparing all the gifts under the tree. Sky smiled in thought.

She had got Benny's present a long time ago, and soon, they would reveal what they got for one another soon. Sky was absolutely excited for the gift exchange, and she hoped her gift was a good as Benny's; he always got the best gifts. Ethan's voice cut Sky's thoughts off.

"Hey Sky! You mind checking the window if Erica's car is there?" Sky hesitantly nodded as she walked towards the frosty window, her reflection slowly appearing faintly on the foggy glass. She saw no car in the driveway. She turned around to face Ethan

"Nope, no car. Why, what is going on?" Rory bounced up towards her and smiled.

"It's for Erica. I knew she didn't celebrate Christmas because of her grandma, so I decided to throw a party! Cool right?" Sky nodded enthusiastically. "Oh my gosh Rory! That is so sweet of you! Erica would be so happy, I promise!" Sky hugged Rory tight as he smiled.

"Thanks Sky. Now, all we need is to place these lights..."

Suddenly, Benny's voice spoke up for the first time since the trip, cutting off Rory's instructions.

"Um guys? I don't mean to interrupt construction, but I would like to inform you that a blue BMW is in the driveway. And that BMW just happens to be Erica's dad's car. And why would Erica's dad be here? I don't think that's her dad. It's her."

Everyone in the room gasped as Erica, as if on cue, walked out of the car, her blonde hair flowing through the wind as she flattened the knee dress she wore above her black leggings. Her heels could be heard clicking as she strutted to the door. She fiddled with a key as she was steps toward the door. Rory started to hide.

"Ethan! Shut the lights! Everyone HIDE!" He whisper-yelled as everyone scattered the room. Evelyn quickly placed down the cake at the center table as Sky and Benny dove under the couch together. Benny smiled as the lights shut off.

"Hey." He whispered. Sky rolled her eyes as she playfully punched him. "Hey, shush!'' Benny chuckled silently as they all heard the door unlock and a frosty blast of cool air entered the room. Benny did a funny arm-motion, making Sky muffle her laughs in her sleeve. She signaled a finger to her mouth and Benny laughed silently once more.

"Hello?" Erica's voice echoed the living room as Benny held his breath, making Sky laugh silently even harder. "I got the groceries Ethan? Now where's my money?" She chuckled nervously. "Um...just kidding..ish...okay this is not funny! Someone turn on the lights and-"

Ethan, on cue, did what he was told as he turned on the Christmas lights. A cavalcade of lights filled the room in Erica's eyes as everyone popped out of their hiding places.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Rory held a wrapped hockey stick as Erica's small smile grew into a huge one.

"Oh...my...goodness...this is all for me?" Rory stepped up towards her and smiled as he held on tightly to his hockey stick.

"Yes darling. All of your friends threw this so you can celebrate Christmas once more. I...I love you Erica."

And with that, he pulled a small box from his pocket and smiled.

"We are going to do gift exchanges in a minute, and I decided to give yours early. So here you go Erica." He handed the small wrapped box to Erica and she smiled as she slowly unwrapped it, revealing a small black velvet box. She opened it with shaking hands as she gasped.

Inside was a diamond bracelet, the words "Beautiful Just The Way You Are" engraved in small diamonds. Happy tears dripped down as Erica hugged Rory tight.

"Oh my gosh Rory...this is exquisite! Thank you so much!" Rory smiled. "Actually, there is one more gift I have for you."

Rory thumped the hockey stick on the ground and the force sent a small ribbon to drop from the stick. Erica gasped once more.

It was a single piece of mistletoe, that hung above them. Rory smiled.

"Merry Christmas Erica."

And with that, they swept towards a kiss. Everyone cheered and cooed as they separated, two goofy smiles etched onto their faces as Rory smiled.

"NOW LET'S EXCHANGE GIFTS!"

Everyone cheered as they sat around the tree. Benny and Sky's heart thumped as they started.

For the grownups, they all got fabulous gifts that varied in candles, Tupperware, and other stuff they loved.

Erica gave Rory a brand new video game console, Sarah a cool key-chain, Sky a wonderful dress, Ethan a video game and Benny a video game. They all thanked her as it was Sarah's turn.

Sarah gave Rory, Benny, and Ethan new video games, which they loved, and gave Erica and Sky hand-woven bracelets, that they loved too. It was now Rory's turn.

Rory, having already gave Erica's gift, started with Sarah. He gave her a beautiful pair of earrings, and Sky a nice watch. He gave Ethan and Benny two cool wire-storage's that said "We Play Video Games; Deal With It." They all laughed as Ethan, Rory and Benny gave into a bro hug.

Now it was Ethan's turn. Ethan gave Rory and Benny a new video controller, because he knew they broke theirs in a intense game of SkyWalkersBattle 12. He gave Erica a Dusk mug in case she broke hers. He gave Sky a new video game, and she said that it was finally something she could use, getting a laugh from everyone.

Now it was Benny and Sky who had the floor. They decided to exchange their gifts for one another at the end as they started with their friend's gifts. Their hearts raced as Benny begun.

He gave Sarah and Erica the two Tiffany's necklaces, which they adored. He gave Ethan and Rory the new video games as well, and they appreciated the gift as well.

Sky's turn was next. She gave Rory a homemade shirt saying "RV: Defender Of The Innocent", which made Rory light up in excitement. Ethan got a new video game console that was compatible with the game he got. Erica and Sarah got friendship bracelets, that made each other smile.

Now it was finally Benny and Sky's gifts. Everyone leaned towards the two to get a closer look of what they got one another.

"Hey..." Benny nervously said, hating how is voice cracked. He had bought his gift two days ago because of the delivery and he hoped Sky would like it. Sky nodded nervously. "Hey...together now?" He nodded in agreement as they quickly exchanged wrapped presents.

Their hearts raced. "Y-You first." Sky said, feeling nervous as ever, that made everyone snicker, murmurs of "They should hook up" or "Are they together yet?" thrown across the room, making Benny and Sky blush.

Benny slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled.

It was some type of watch. He put it on and it vibrated. He looked at Sky in confusion as she smiled. A familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Benny! It is 11:55 pm on December 24th. Merry Christmas Eve! Would you like to practice spells? Play music?"

Benny started to laugh. "Oh my gosh...you got me a watch that is programmed to sound like you and help me with magic. Sky...you are a genius!" Everyone laughed as he hugged her tight. Sky giggled. "You are welcome!" Benny lowered his eyes as he smiled a small smiled.

"My gift automatically sucks now." Sky shook her head. "I'm sure it can't be that bad..." She gasped as she opened it slowly. A long black velvet box greeted her as she slowly opened it and covered her mouth in shock.

Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket, reading the words "Benny + Sky = Friends 4 Ever" She opened the locket and saw a small sketch of two people, her and Benny, laughing on a bench as they were surrounded by flowers and snow. Small writing could be made out on the bottom.

"Merry Christmas: 2014"

Sky wiped away happy tears as Benny grabbed the necklace and went behind Sky to put it on. Sky held her long, blonde curls up and Benny hooked the necklace on. Everyone awed as they hugged once more.

"Thank you Benny. I will never forget it." Benny nodded, blinking back happy tears of his own. "You too Sky." Ethan stood up and raised a glass in the air.

"Enough of this emotional stuff. LET US PARTY!" Suddenly, a familiar chime from the Town Clock rang throughout the city. It rang 12 bells. Everyone cheered as they raised a glass in the air.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They exchanged hugs and kisses as Ethan and Sarah stepped out of the party and into the cool air outside.

* * *

><p>Ethan brought Sarah out to his snowy backyard. Sarah sadly smiled as they sat on the swing in his yard.<p>

"I'm sorry Ethan...I...I have to leave after the party." Ethan's smile fell. "What? But...why?" Sarah covered up quickly. "It's...my grandma. She's sick in Mexico and I need to visit her. She slowly is dying Ethan...I'm so sorry." Ethan quickly nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh..I am so sorry. I guess that's where you've been huh?" She nodded. "Yeah. I also got your gift there. I...I didn't know where to go...I didn't know she was dying."

Silence passed as Ethan pulled out his phone and scrolled down his playlist.

"I remember, the night before the dance, I promised a dance. And what better way to fulfill that promise is right here, right now!"

And with that, a Kelly Clarkson song played as Ethan dragged Sarah onto the snowy tiles of his backyard, a smile on their faces.

_Every Christmas_  
><em> It's always the same<em>  
><em> I'm still here waiting<em>  
><em> Praying for you to finally come my way<em>

_ It's been so long_  
><em> Since I've seen your face<em>  
><em> If Santa cared for me at all then you wouldn't be<em>  
><em> So, so far away<em>

_ Santa isn't listening, no_  
><em> And I'm losing hope<em>  
><em> Oh God if it isn't too much<em>  
><em> Please bring my baby home<em>

Ethan twirled Sarah across the floor, dimming lights that could be seen through the windows shone on them as they gracefully danced.

_Every Christmas_  
><em> Counting the days<em>  
><em> Maybe this year will be different<em>  
><em> And I won't be, be alone again<em>

_ Under the mistletoe_  
><em> Let it snow<em>  
><em> Come on home<em>  
><em> Every Christmas I'll wait<em>

_ Oh every Christmas_  
><em> I turn on all the lights<em>  
><em> And I make a fire so maybe the smoke can clear<em>  
><em> That you're home tonight<em>

_ But I just don't know (I don't know)_  
><em> We'll know deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em> I know that you should be here, but I feel<em>  
><em> We're slowly running out of time<em>

_ Every Christmas (Christmas)_  
><em> Counting the days (counting the days)<em>  
><em> Maybe this year will be different<em>  
><em> And I won't be, be alone again<em>

_ Under the mistletoe_  
><em> Let it snow<em>  
><em> Come on home<em>  
><em> Every Christmas I'll wait<em>

"I love you Ethan Morgan" Sarah whispered as Ethan swept her down to the floor and smiled. "I love you too Sarah Fox"

A beep emitted from Sarah's phone, and Sarah frowned as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Sarah...I..I have a feeling I know what is happening and I'm sorry." Sarah sniffed.

"I'm sorry Ethan. That's the hospital and the doctors said she wanted to request some last words. She is the only one in my family that knew about me being a vampire...and she helped me through it. I hope you understand." Ethan nodded as his eyes lowered. "No problem. At least I got my last dance."

Sarah smiled as she stepped away and turned around. She faced Ethan for a last time.

"I'll come home soon. I promise."

And with that, she flew off. The song started to dimly end as Ethan sighed.

_Under the mistletoe_  
><em> Let it snow<em>  
><em> Come on home<em>  
><em> Every Christmas I'll wait<em>

_ Every Christmas, Every Christmas..._  
><em> I'll wait<em>

Ethan looked up towards the night sky as a speeding streak flew across the moon. He smiled.

"I'll miss you Sarah"

And with that, he picked up his phone and walked out of the backyard and into the party.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE FOLLOWING MIGHT BE RATED M...BUT I WON'T REVEAL TOO MUCH FOR THE CHILDREN AND FOR THE SAKE OF CHRISTMAS*<strong>

Rory sat on the bed of the Guest Room, scared and excited for what was to happen as he waited for Erica to get out of the washroom.

He was awaiting for this for a while, and he was ready to do what he wanted to for years prior to dating Erica.

Suddenly, the door opened. Erica's hair flew as she strutted towards the fireplace, lighting it up as Rory turned on a familiar song played on the radio and it gave it shivers.

_I don't want a lot for_ Christmas  
><em>There is just one thing I need<br>__And I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want for you for my own  
>More than you can ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

"She's right y'know..."

Rory snapped to his attention as he smiled genuinely. "Who? Mariah Carey?" Erica nodded as she fiddled with her nightgown.

"Yeah." She flopped onto the bed as Rory smiled nervously. "I don't think that was the point of the song..." Erica laughed. The song played on.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>And I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas Day<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You, baby<em>

"Erica..are you share you want to do this?" Erica nodded eagerly.

"I loved your present Rory. But really, we have been dating for quite a while now. And I am begging you to please, please, PLEASE. Do this to me." Rory nodded as he unclipped the buttons off his polo.

"I want this to Erica. But it is my first time...I am scared...yet excited at the same time." Erica grinned a mischievous smile.

"It better be your first time boy...or I'm going to leave." Rory laughed as Erica slipped out of her night gown, revealing a red bra and green underwear.

"You are certainly into the Christmas spirit." Erica smiled. "I am because of you, which is exactly why I want this."

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to<em>  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click<em>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
><em>Holding on to me so tight<em>  
><em>What more can I do?<em>  
><em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You, baby<em>

Erica smiled as Rory took off his shirt, revealing a manly chest. She whistled.

"Wow Rory...did you go to the gym or what?" Rory laughed. "Maybe. I might have been anticipating this day for while..." Erica giggled as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"I love you Rory Keaner." She purred. Rory grinned as he tackled her onto the bed.

"Me too Erica Jones." Erica smiled as Rory did too.

"And I'm gonna prove it tonight baby."

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>

_And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You, baby<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>

And with that, Erica got up to shut the door and all that could be heard was sexy moans and giggles.

**(Sorry to all those who anticipated a sex scene...but I couldn't do that. Sorry...I am saving that for a different pairing. ;D)**

* * *

><p>Benny and Sky sat down by the fireplace. The grownups were all in the backyard as they smiled.<p>

"You know what Sky? This might have been the best Christmas ever..." Benny laughed. "Agreed."

A song started to play in the background. Sky smiled. "How did you know this is my favourite Christmas song?" Benny laughed. "I dunno...maybe because you sing it in the car ALL THE TIME?"

They laughed as Kelly Clarkson's sweet voice chimed throughout the house.

_Do you remember me?  
>I sat upon your knee<br>I wrote to you  
>With childhood fantasies<em>

Well, I'm all grown up now  
>And still need help somehow<br>I'm not a child  
>But my heart still can dream<p>

So here's my lifelong wish  
>My grown up christmas list<br>Not for myself  
>But for a world in need<p>

"Do you want a Christmas dance my friend" Benny asked nervously, trying to keep things friendly between the two. Sky smiled.

"Yes I do Benny."

_No more lives torn apart_  
><em>That wars would never start<em>  
><em>And time would heal all hearts<em>  
><em>And everyone would have a friend<em>  
><em>And right would always win<em>  
><em>And love would never end<em>  
><em>This is my grown up christmas list<em>

_As children we believed_  
><em>The grandest sight to see<em>  
><em>Was something lovely<em>  
><em>Wrapped beneath our tree<em>

_But heaven only knows_  
><em>That packages and bows<em>  
><em>Can never heal<em>  
><em>A hurting human soul<em>

Benny swept Sky off the couch, making Sky giggle in both embarrassment and excitement.

He twirled her around the room, the fireplace's warmth beating against their skin softly as the song continued.

_No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>And time would heal all hearts  
>And everyone would have a friend<br>And right would always win  
>And love would never end<br>This is my grown up christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
>Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth<em>

Benny picked up Sky and spun her around, making Sky yelp in surprise as her blonde curls whirled around Benny.

"Benny! You animal!" But Benny just laughed.

"Indeed I am!"

_No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>And time would heal all hearts  
>And everyone would have a friend<br>And right would always win  
>And love would never end, oh<br>This is my grown up christmas list  
>This is my only life long wish<br>This is my grown up christmas list_

Benny and Sky's faces almost touched as Benny smiled.

"You will, and forever always, be my best friend. Got it?" Sky laughed.

"Forever and Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That may or may not have been the most longest chapter in this story! The finale is tomorrow and I am sad to end this. But hey! Look on the bright side: The starting to Just Friends is to be revealed soon, so why not be excited? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed (Counting that you did because I am writing this way before Christmas Eve.) and see you...**

**AT CHRISTMAS! DROP A REVIEW IF YOU LOVE WRITING IN CAPS TO EMPHASIS STUFF AND IF YOU LOVE CHRISTMAS!**

**In Fangs, We Trust,**


	12. Winter Dreams

**A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Wassup? It's TOBN here on this wonderful Christmas day! I am beyond excited; this marks the end of this story (Aside from the cool surprise I have on Boxing Day ;D)**

**Thank you all who reviewed; I am writing this earlier than Christmas, but if you are reading this now, I could presume that...**

**1. MBAV Fan review almost, or every, chapter. THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**2. It is Christmas and I am giving everyone digital cookies!**

**3. And you are ****probably just waiting for me to reveal the last lyric to this song!**

**Which I will do now! Behold: I reveal the title to the song AND the end lyric AND the whole song! Is this not going to be fantastic?! (I am even putting it in the center for extra affect and fanciness!)**

_**Xx The 12 Days Of MBAV Awesomeness xX**_

_** By Tired_Of_Being_Nice**_

_**"On the First Day of Christmas, A person gave to me:  
><strong>_

_**The Third Season of MBAV!**_

_**On The Second Day of Christmas, A person gave to me:  
><strong>_

_**An Ethan and A Benny  
><strong>__**And The Third Season Of MBAV!**_**_  
><em>**

_**On The Third Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And The Third Season of MBAV!**_

_**On The Fourth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny  
>And the Third Season of MBAV!<strong>_

_**On the Fifth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Five Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And The Third Season Of MBAV!**_

_**On the Sixth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny  
>And The Third Season Of MBAV!<strong>_

_**On the Seventh Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Seven Reruns of the Movie  
>Six Lucifractors<br>Five Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A BennyAnd The Third Season Of MBAV!<br>**_

_**On the Eighth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Eight Insults From Erica  
>Seven Reruns of the Movie<br>Six LucifractorsFive Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>And Ethan and A Benny<br>And The Third Season of MBAV  
><strong>_

_**On the Ninth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Nine Valentines From Ethan  
>Eight Insults From Erica<br>Seven Reruns of the Movie  
>Six Lucifractors<br>Five Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<br>And The Third Season of MBAV!**_

_**On the Tenth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Ten Love Potions  
><em><strong>Nine Valentines From Ethan<br>Eight Insults From Erica  
>Seven Reruns of the Movie<br>Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny**_And The Third Season of MBAV!  
><strong>_

_**On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Eleven Magic Spells  
><em><strong>Ten Love Potions<br>_**Nine Valentines From Ethan  
>Eight Insults From Erica<br>Seven Reruns of the Movie  
>Six Lucifractors<br>Five Fries From A Pan!  
>Four Wooden Stakes<br>Three Bad-Ass Vampires  
>An Ethan and A Benny<strong>_  
>And The Third Season of MBAV!<strong>_**_

_**On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, A Person gave to me:**_

_**Twelve More Seasons!  
><em><strong>Eleven Magic Spells<br>_**Ten Love Potions  
><em><strong>Nine Valentines From Ethan<br>Eight Insults From Erica  
>Seven Reruns of the Movie<br>Six Lucifractors  
>Five Fries From A Pan!<br>Four Wooden Stakes  
>Three Bad-Ass Vampires<br>An Ethan and A Benny**_  
>And The Third Season of MBAV!<strong>_**_**_

_**And The Third Season Of MBAV!**_

**Well that. Was. AWESOME! MERRY CHRISTMAS INDEED!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- Merry Christmas Fanfic buddy :) Gosh Kelly Clarkson is one of my faves too; maybe we are secret twins ;) I saved one of my fave songs for the end:) Review soon Fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- It is okay, laptops breaking happens everytime for me. Glad you loved the chapter, and love ya for reviewing!**

**I guess I'm gonna wrap up now. Enjoy the epilogue! [Which will probably be short considering this is an epilogue]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot and my OC Sky. I also don't own Winter Dreams by Kelly Clarkson. Just saying.**

**ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Holiday Friends: Chapter 12: Winter Dreams<p>

* * *

><p>Sky and Benny walked through the gardens, clearly happy. Ethan, Rory, and Erica trailed behind them, having fun in the snow.<p>

It was Christmas Day, and since everyone exchanged gifts the previous night, Christmas Day could be a day of peace. They won, the Shadow didn't...it was truly a good day. Benny smiled as they sat under a tree in the gardens, snow blurring around the city. He turned to face Sky and grinned.

"Could this day get any better?" Sky nodded as she pulled out two mugs from her bag. Benny gasped in happiness as he smelled inside the mug.

"Hot chocolate! And..." He smiled as he shook the bottle slightly. "And there are marshmallows! This is fantabulous!" Sky laughed as she sipped some hot chocolate of her own.

"Benny, I have to tell you, this Christmas has been fabulous. I am so lucky to have a friend like you; you made this Christmas extra special!" Benny smiled.

"You did too Sky. Despite the rough edges this Christmas, it has been one I would never EVER forget." Sky nodded as she raised up her cup to Benny.

"Cheers to that my friend!"

They laughed as they clinked glasses as they felt a rush of wind above them. They looked towards their friends, who were about to launch into a snowball fight, smiles on their faces. Sky gasped as she looked up.

"Benny...Benny...how did that get up there?"

Benny looked up and gasped. "I promise...I did not do that." Sky shivered.

"Well...what do we do?" Benny shrugged nervously. "We could..maybe. We could clear it up that it is gonna be friendly. Can't break tradition...right?" Sky nodded as she looked over her shoulder. Her friends were caught looking at them, but quickly covered it up by engaging into a snowball fight. Sadly, Sarah wasn't there, so Ethan was back at square one in trying to enjoy the holiday. But Rory and Erica were trying to make him feel better. Sky smiled at them, knowing it was them who put the mistletoe. Sky looked at Benny and rolled their eyes.

"Just Friends!" They yelled together, making their friends smile at them.

"But you still have to do this! Friends or not, that is the point of...you know what!''

Sky and Benny look above them once more, knowing they were right.

"So...this is completely professional..." Benny mused. Sky nodded, palms sweaty as her heartbeat raced.

"Yes. This won't change our friendship at all..."

Benny took a huge breath as her friends stopped what they were doing to look at them.

There was mistletoe hung above them.

Sky and Benny leaned over and...

* * *

><p><em>Shadow stood in its secret lair, frustrated and angry at the gang, who ruined its plan again. <em>

_In fury, it attempted to freeze a pot on its table. But nothing happened. Shadow growled; it's freeze-happy days were over. It had seemed that the Shadow's powers to freeze things only lasted so long, and it ended today. _

_Shadow shook the snow globe and looked through it. There was a lot of snow, and a city that was happy and joyful. Shadow smashed the snow globe on the ground in anger, but when it looked at it, it growled in defeat._

_Like its city, the snow globe was indestructible._

_Shadow looked out the snowy window, seeing couples and happy families. It caught sight of Ethan, who was sitting down, bummed about Sarah, or so Shadow presumed. It also caught sight of Rory and Erica, who's attention was paid at someone else. Shadow gasped._

_They had planted mistletoe above Sky and Benny, and they were about to kiss._

_It furiously got its jacket and sped over to the tree in time._

_No way was it losing this easily._

* * *

><p>Ethan continued to sit there, bummed. But then, Shadow dissolved into a dark spirit and pulled itself into Ethan. He gasped, his eyes turning pitch black when he opened them once more. He mischievously smiled as he gathered a bunch of snow in its hand.<p>

"Hey Rory!" Rory turned around. "What E? Cannot you see that they are in the middle of something?!" Ethan smiled. "Think fast!"

And with that, Ethan threw the snowball towards Rory, who dodged it with ease.

Sky and Benny were inches apart when...

_SPLAT!_

A cold feeling was slapped against Benny's back, catching him by surprise as he was pushed forward, bumping into Sky's head.

"Ow!" Sky yelped as she fell on her back. Shadow-as-Ethan pulled itself out of Ethan, leaving him to collapse on the floor. It sped over above Sky and Benny and snatched the mistletoe. Rory went up to him.

"Ethan?! What was that?!" Ethan shook his head.

"What was what? Why am I on the ground?" Rory was about to land a punch on him when Erica stopped him.

"Rory stop! It wasn't Ethan. Look up!"

Rory looked up and beyond the snowy weather, he saw a dark shadow, speed across the sky, a cackle rising inside it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" It laughed as it sped away. Rory raised his fist in fury.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled. Ethan and Erica laughed as Benny turned around and smiled.

"That may have been the Shadow's fault, but you are all going down with it!"

And with that, Benny threw a snowball at Ethan, aiming for his face. But instead, Ethan quickly dodged it and it landed on Erica's face. Sky covered her mouth in surprise. "Ooh boy...you are going down!" Sky said as Rory laughed. Erica wiped the snow off her face over-dramatically, and Benny swore he saw a hint of a smile as she growled.

"You are going down Weir." And with that, she threw a snowball at Benny, who jumped to dodge it and instead, it hit Sky. She brushed it off her jacket and smiled.

"Okay. Now you're all going down!"

A song started to blare from the city speakers as they started to fight with snow.

_Drawing hearts on the foggy glass_  
><em> New love chase away my past<em>  
><em> Nothing but the open road<em>  
><em> Saddle up<em>  
><em> Here we go...<em>  
><em> 1,2,3<em>

_ First winter here in your arms_  
><em> Flames rising as well fall like stars<em>  
><em> Making angels in the snow<em>  
><em> Warm, fuzzies, frozen toes...<em>  
><em> Is this a dream?<em>

Rory hit three snowballs at Benny, who returned it with a huge snowball to the face, making Ethan and Erica laugh. Sky took this distraction to hit both of them in the back of their hair. They turned around and growled.

"I may not team up with the dork often, but I have a reason to. Right Ethan?" But she was never answered. Instead, Ethan took this by slamming a snowball in her face. She growled as she wiped the snow off her face. Ethan smiled in victory.

"ETHAN THE ALMIGHTY WORKS ALONE!" Sky and Benny laugh as they continued to fight.

_Don't Wake me up  
>If this is love<br>Please let me be  
>Swept completely off my feet<br>This snow globe scene is turning me  
>This Christmas Eve<br>"I" became "we"  
>Don't wake me please<br>From this winter dream  
>Winter dream<br>Winter dream_

_Build a fire to escape the cold_  
><em>Bing Crosby on the stereo<em>  
><em>Tracing letters on my skin<em>  
><em>Slowly starts sinkin' in...<em>  
><em>You love me<em>

_Oh, Don't Wake me up_  
><em>If this is love<em>  
><em>Please let me be<em>  
><em>Swept completely off my feet<em>  
><em>This snow globe scene is turning me<em>  
><em>This Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>"I" became "we"<em>  
><em>Don't wake me please<em>  
><em>From this winter<em>

Sky fought off Benny as Rory, Erica and Ethan looked at them, ready for a huge brawl. But instead, they high-fived. Rory looked at them in confusion as they threw snowballs at all of them. Benny and Sky smiled.

"HASHTAG ALLIANCE!" Sky yelled in victory. She turned to face Benny, who greeted her with a snowball. She gasped as Ethan, Rory and Erica laughed.

"Oh my gosh Benny! That is not what alliance means!" Benny grins. "Like Ethan, BENNY THE AWESOME HAS NO ALLIANCES! IT'S ME, MYSELF, AND I BABY-"

But he was cut off with eight snowballs to the body, curtsey of Sky. He growled as everyone laughed.

"Great. Now you're all dead."

Another huge snowball fight launched into action as the song in the background continued to blast off the speakers and into the city.

_ Dream and dreams_  
><em> While I'm wide awake<em>  
><em> The tree, the lights<em>  
><em> Stayin' up late<em>  
><em> It's true...<em>  
><em> I'm in love with you (Oh)<em>

_ Swept completely off my feet_  
><em> This snow globe scene is turning me<em>  
><em> This Christmas Eve<em>  
><em> "I" became "we"<em>  
><em> Don't wake me please<em>  
><em> From this winter dream, dream<em>  
><em> Winter dream<em>

_ (Oh, Oh)_  
><em> (Oh, Oh)<em>  
><em> (Oh, Oh)<em>  
><em> (Oh, Oh)<em>  
><em> (Oh, Oh)<em>

* * *

><p><em>And with that, we leave our heroes to fight another difficult battle. But little do they know that I am always watching.<em>

_I never forgive and forget. Pick your poison dearies: You would rather die than to live the next year of my tortures._

_But I guess it wouldn't be fair to pick on them again, now would it? No...they need rest._

_Maybe I'll launch tomorrow...or the next day...or when I actually have a plan._

_But let me remind you that I always have a plan. Always. Got a bunch in my sleeve._

_And those people are going down, whether they like it or not._

_But let's stop with that darkness; I wish you a Merry Christmas._

_And let's hope these people will stay safe for the New Year, right? *Cue evil laugh*_

_~Shadow (s)_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN- I swear I was gonna end it here, but it is Christmas, and no way am I gonna end that off so meanly. So here is like a montage or something like that. Merry Christmas ~TOBN)**

Sky sat on her bed, exhausted and tired after the snowball fight. Her friends were coming soon for a sleepover, and she decided to check her phone for some updates on Facebook. She scrolled down to see her friends updated their status.

First was Rory.

**Rory Keaner **updates his status: I am no longer a virgin. HA ;) -With **Erica Jones**

Sky laughed as she pressed the 'like' button and scrolled down to Erica's.

**Erica Jones **updates her status: Sorry boys, I have just had fucking sex on Christmas Eve -With **Rory Keaner**

Sky laughed once more as she pressed the 'like' button and continued to Ethan's.

**Ethan Morgan **updates his status: I wish I could say I was -With **Sarah Fox****, **but I am not. :( But it's okay; that won't ruin the Christmas spirit

Sky smiled as she pressed the 'like' button and moved on to surprisingly, Sarah's.

**Sarah Fox **updates her status: May have to go to a funeral today :( But I wish I was with my love. Miss u Ethan Morgan!

Sky pressed like once more as she moved on to Benny's.

**Benny Weir **updates his status: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Sky laughed as she pressed like and moved on to update her own.

**Sky Bryans **updates her status: Merry Christmas indeed. (And Happy New Year too!)

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- And that concludes holiday Friends! Look out for the surprise tomorrow and have a Merry Christmas!<strong>

**P.S- Did you catch the hint in Shadow's note? More drama is to come in future seasons ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	13. A Surprise To Team TOBN

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with TWO Boxing Day surprises! Aren't you excited?! **

**So how did your Christmas go? Mine went spectacular! Hope y'all are ready for New Year; I am pretty excited for 2015 (Yeah I'm talking about New Year's after Christmas. Deal with it!)**

**Shotouts to..**

**MBAV Fan- Besky sounds awesome! It sounds so cool! Thanks fanfic buddy! Anyway, Shadow is always a sore loser...but y'know, evil works that way! Thank you for all the support buddy: your reviews make me feel like I wanna give you everything I own. Sadly, I won't because I don't ****really know you..But at the same time I know as my best buddy...you get what I mean. Love ya and review soon!**

**And with that, thank you again for all the support you have. Thanks for all the support tou have given me throughout this story and my other ones. I couldn't be here without you *TOBN cues the cheesy "Thank You" speech.***

**So enough with this emotional shit: TIME FOR MY PRESENT(S)**

* * *

><p>So the first one, is something you can buywatch on your IPod, IPad, Tablet, Computer, Laptop, Macbook, DS, etc.

MY BRAND NEW CHRISTMAS ALBUM!

Download these songs (because they are the best) and if you choose to, you can label the title for its playlist. If you don't, who the heck cares! I made a damn Fanfiction Christmas Album! WHOOO!

This is the official soundtrack for Holiday Friends, because there were so many cool songs! I am putting the best covers of each song (In my opinion) And if you are wondering why there are so many Michael Buble songs, it's because he (in my opinion) is the best Christmas song person ever. I would listen to his Christmas album for as long as I live and never get tired of it. Do not judge me Kelly Clarkson is also a fave, which is the reason I put her for my epilogue. Best for last!

ENJOY!

_** Xx A Very TOBN Christmas! xX**_

_**x~x A TOBN Album x~x**_

_**1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas by Michael Buble **_

_**2. Blue Christmas by Michael Buble**_

_**3. White Christmas by Michael Buble feat. Shania Twain**_

_**4. Baby it's Cold Outside by Idina Menzel feat. Michael Buble**_

_**5. Winter Wonderland/Don't Worry, Be Happy by Pentatonix feat. Tori Kelly**_

_**6. Cold December Night by Michael Buble**_

_**7. Jingle Bells by Glee**_

_**8. Silent Night by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**9. O Holy Night by Mariah Carey**_

_**10. Every Christmas by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**11. All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey**_

_**12. My Grownup Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**13. Winter Dreams by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**14. The 12 Days Of MBAV Awesomeness by TiredOfBeingNice **_

I don't own any of these songs (Aside from my own), but they are all awesome!

* * *

><p>My second surprise is a trailer for Just Friends! ENJOY!<p>

_**It has been a frantic year...**_

_"Aren't we the best of friends?" Sky laughed._

_"Agreed!"_

**_With Sarah back..._**

_"I am never leaving you again" Ethan kissed her deeply._

_"I'll make sure of that."_

**_Sky and her friends think they could finally relax_**

_"Hey, do you think you would want to go to Ethan's Halloween party with me?" Sky giggled. "I'm going anyway; I want to see how bad this will turn out"_

**_But will a new enemy rise and destroy them all?_**

_"Do not tell me that there is a new dude who wants to kill us."_

_Ethan slumped down on the chair. _

_"Yup."_

**_And will Benny and Sky's relationship grow into something more?_**

_"To the spellmaster of my dreams"_

_Sky and Benny toasted glasses and she smiled._

_"Kiss me Benny..."_

**_Find out in..._**

**_JUST FRIENDS_**

**_Coming [Most Likely] in the New Year!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, I hope you loved this and Holiday Friends; look out for Just Friends in 2015!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


End file.
